Code Lyoko Temporada 5
by Tximeletta
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si al volver a la fábrica el superordenador siguiera encendido? Los guerreros de Lyoko deberan vivir otra aventura llena de peligros para destruir nuevamente a X.A.N.A. que regresa con más fuerza.
1. El regreso de XANA

Capítulo 1- El regreso

Dos sombras se desplazaban de una forma muy cuidadosa y ágil entre la oscuridad de la noche, había luna llena, la cual iluminaba con su transparente luz algunos de los rincones cercanos a la vieja fábrica.

Sombra1: Rápido, tenemos que encender el ordenador ya, es nuestra misión- dijo el hombre, aunque su rostro no era visible.

Sombra2: Tienes razón es por eso por lo que hemos hecho un viaje tan largo- respondió su compañera mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

Llegaron a una sala la cual era donde se encontraba el superordenador uno de ellos se acercó y subió la palanca para reiniciarlo y dando por finalizada su misión

Sombra2: Ahora X.A.N.A volverá, y logrará de una vez por todas su principal objetivo, controlar el mundo entero- acto seguido los dos reían descaradamente.

-¡No!- gritó de repente Aelita, había sido una pesadilla, y sobresaltada se levantó para ir al baño y refrescarse un poco la cara.

_En el baño…_

Sissi: ¿Otra vez soñando cosas raras?- preguntó enfadada.

Aelita: Yo, solo he tenido una pesadilla- respondió

Sissi: ¿Solo?- se alteró- pues espero que este año las controles un poco mas, si no tendré que decirle a mi padre que te cambie de habitación –le advirtió mientras se peinaba su larga melena de color negro.

Aelita: Lo que tu digas Sissi- marchándose de allí con rumbo a su habitación para prepararse y bajar a desayunar- esta Sissi sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre- murmuró para sus adentros.

_En la cafetería…_

Jeremy: Así que anoche tuviste otra pesadilla ¿no, Aelita?- pensando en lo que le había contado, Aelita en cambio solo asentía con la cabeza- es muy extraño, desde que apagamos el superordenador el año pasado, no habías vuelto a tener mas pesadillas ¿no?

Aelita: No, pero ¿y si es verdad que el superordenador esta encendido?- preguntó intentando hacerles entrar en razón para que se aseguraran de que seguía en su antiguo estado.

Odd: Ezo ef impofziblef, prinzesaf- respondió a la vez que masticaba.

Ulrich: ¿Quieres dejar de masticar mientras hablas? Si no, no entenderemos nada- se quejó, a veces Odd podía ser muy maleducado.

Odd: Si- respondió metiéndose otro croissant en la boca.

Jeremy: Lo que creo que Odd quiere decir es que nos aseguramos de apagarlo bien, pero si estas preocupada, podríamos ir esta tarde a echar un vistazo- cogiendo de la mano a Aelita.

Aelita: Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi- respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojase delante de sus amigos.

Ulrich: Yo no puedo, hoy empiezo mis clases de pentak-silat- respondió mientras estaban acabando de comer.

Jeremy: Supongo que entonces Yumi tampoco podrá venir, por cierto ¿nadie la ha visto esta mañana?- preguntó, Yumi no era una alumna interna, pero solía llegar un poco antes de que empezaran las clases- de todas formas la veremos en el recreo, ahora es mejor que vallamos a clase o llegaremos tarde el primer día.

Odd: Lo que tu digas Einstein- y entraron a clase.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron muy aburridas para Odd, Ulrich y Aelita, parecían estar en las nubes aunque no solía ser muy frecuente en Aelita. A excepción de Jeremy quien como siempre prestaba mucha atención.

_En el recreo…_

Odd: ¿Así que te fuiste de vacaciones con Einstein a esquiar?- le preguntó a Aelita sorprendido- no me lo esperaba de ti, genio, siempre pensé que unas vacaciones contigo serían muy aburridas…- se decepcionó al mismo tiempo en el que se reían- Pues yo he tenido que pasarlas con mis padres y las pesadas de mis hermanas- se quejó.

Aelita: ¿Pero no decías que eran mayores que tu?- pregunto extrañada.

Odd: Si…eso es lo peor, al ser mayores que yo en años y en número, siempre se las arreglan para encerrarme en algún sitio- comentó triste, después de eso nadie se creería que el luchaba todos los días para salvar el mundo.- ¿Y tú Ulrich? ¿Dónde has pasado las vacaciones de verano?- pero el parecía no estar presente, solo miraba embobado hacia una dirección- ¿hola?- pasándole la mano una y otra vez por delante de la cara.

Yumi: ¡Hola chicos! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones?- pregunto mientras sonreía Yumi seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, todavía seguía teniendo preferencia por los colores oscuros, era madura, seria pero a la vez alegre y dulce.

Jeremy: Me parece que ya se cual es la razón- los demás solo asentían con la cabeza para decir que estaban de acuerdo con el.

Odd: Ya veo…estos dos no van a cambiar nunca, los dos son demasiado orgullosos- poniendo cara de resignación.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿De que estáis hablando?- preguntó confundida, no entendía nada.

Aelita: Ven con nosotros Yumi, Jeremy y yo te lo explicaremos en la cafetería- mientras la empujaban y le guiñaba un ojo a Odd- os esperamos allí- les dijo.

Odd: ¿A que esperas?- preguntó cuando ya estaban un poco mas lejos.

Ulrich: ¿Esperar a que?- intentando asimilar lo que su amigo le decía.

Odd: Pues a decírselo a Yumi, a este paso se le declarará otro, y has tenido suerte de que William se fuera a otro colegio, si no ya la habrías perdido.

Ulrich: ¡¿Pero qué dices? Ya sabes que ella y yo sólo somos amigos, además de no saber que es lo que siente ella por mi, no se si estoy totalmente enamorado de ella.

Odd: Quién lo diría…-suspirando- bueno, y porque no vamos a comer, nos estarán esperando, y además hay albóndigas con patatas fritas, mi plato preferido.

Ulrich: Ya era raro que todavía no hubieras comentado nada sobre la comida, con todo lo que sueles comer en un día podrían alimentar a cinco elefantes- se empezó a reír.

_En una mesa de la cafetería…_

Yumi: Así que vais a ir los tres a comprobar que el ordenador sigue apagado… pues si pasa algo avisadnos ¿vale?- Odd y Ulrich ya se estaban sentando y empezando a comer cuando Odd interrumpió.

Odd: Lo siento, chicos pero tendréis que ir los dos, yo tengo una cita esta tarde con una de las alumnas nuevas que se ha matriculado este año- dijo.

Jeremy: Ulrich me parece que alguien viene a darte la bienvenida- dijo señalando a Sissi.

Sissi: Hola querido Ulrich, ¿verdad que te alegras de verme? Por lo que he observado sigues yendo con esa flacucha y tu pandilla de raritos- comentó intentando quedar bien delante de todos.

Ulrich: Y yo veo que sigues tan pesada y malhumorada como siempre- todos los de la mesa empezaron a reírse de ella.

Sissi: Podrías ser mas amable conmigo ¿no?- enfadada.

Ulrich: Quizás lo sea cuando dejes de decir tonterías y de ser una descerebrada- comentó.

Odd: Que no creo que lo logres nunca- haciendo estallar risas por toda la zona, entre los dos habían vuelto a dejar fatal a la hija del director.

Yumi: Bueno yo me tengo que ir a llevar unas cosas a casa- levantándose de su sitio- nos vemos luego- saliendo de la cafetería.

Odd: Si me disculpáis ¡tengo una cita!- gritó mientras corría hacia el lugar donde había quedado.

Ulrich: Pues yo me voy hacia el gimnasio la clase empezará en seguida.

Aelita: Y nosotros ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó.

Jeremy: Podríamos ir hacia la fábrica mientras damos un paseo, hoy por ser el primer día no nos han puesto deberes.

Aelita: Me parece estupendo, ¡Vámonos!- cogiéndole de la mano y haciendo que el se sonrojara.

_Mas tarde…_

Odd disfrutaba de su cita cerca del bosque con una de las nuevas alumnas.

Odd: ¿Te apetece ir a ver una película al cine?- le preguntaba mientras la cogía de la mano.

Melody: Claro.

Pero en ese momento el móvil empezó a sonar.

Odd: Tiene que ser una broma, ni que fuera un ataque de X.A.N.A.- dijo muy enfadado y cogió la llamada- Si, Jeremy, ¿Cómo? ¿Estas seguro de eso? Vale, ahora vamos yo aviso a los tortolitos- cuelga- lo siento mucho Melody pero vamos a tener que dejar lo de el cine para otro día- y salió corriendo.

Melody: Pero Odd…

_En el gimnasio…_

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi salían del vestuario con sus chándales.

Jim: ¿Este año solo estáis vosotros dos?- gruñendo mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Ulrich: Al parecer si.

Jim: La gente no aprecia nada el deporte, esto me recuerda a aquella vez que estuve trabajando en un polideportivo.

Yumi: ¿Trabajabas en un polideportivo?- un poco extrañada.

Jim: Si, pero prefiero no hablar del tema, ahora empecemos, enseñadme que es lo que habéis aprendido en vacaciones, el primero en caer al suelo pierde.

Los dos se saludaron y empezaron el combate.

Yumi: ¿Hace tiempo que no tenemos una pelea amistosa eh?- dijo mientras atacaba a Ulrich con algunas patadas.

Ulrich: Si, pero te aseguro que he mejorado mucho este verano- esquivando todos sus golpes.

Era verdad, ahora parecía mas ágil y rápido esquivando todos los ataques que ella le lanzaba. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró Odd un poco alarmado, Ulrich al girarse para ver quien era, Yumi aprovechó el despiste y de una patada en los pies hizo que Ulrich perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo le salió el tiro por la culata, pues en vez de caerse hacia atrás se calló encima de ella. En ese instante los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, para ellos no había nadie mas en esa sala, y un leve sonrojo afloraba en los dos al sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca. Pero un comentario tonto los sacó de su mundo.

Odd: ¿Interrumpo algo? Lo siento chicos pero tenemos que darnos prisa, Jeremy y Aelita nos esperan.

Ulrich: ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a Yumi mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ella.

Yumi: Si, pero supongo que me lo merecía por aprovechar que estabas distraído- aceptando la mano de su compañero.

Odd: Bueno dejaos de tonterías, Jeremy nos esta esperando en la fábrica y dice que es muy urgente- mientras los tres corrían rumbo a la alcantarilla.

Yumi: ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor, te ha dejado tu cita?- preguntó intentando averiguar porque estaba tan enfadado.

Odd: No exactamente, pero no creo que Melody quiera volver a quedar conmigo- bajando la cabeza triste.

Ulrich: Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que te había dicho Jeremy?- bajando por las cuerdas hacia el ascensor.

Odd: Bueno… el no me dio muchas explicaciones pero mejor si se lo preguntáis a él cuando lleguemos.

Ulrich: ¿No será que te lo explicó y no entendiste nada? – dijo con malicia, pero había dado en el clavo.

Odd: Bueno… yo… es muy difícil entender lo que dice y además me lo dijo tan rápido que…- Yumi y Ulrich no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero al bajar a la sala donde estaban Jeremy y Aelita, algo parecía estar mal y dejaron de reírse inmediatamente.

Jeremy: Menos mal que habéis venido enseguida- parecía muy alterado, lo que les hizo pensar que algo grave ocurría.

Aelita: Como vi en mi sueño, el superordenador estaba encendido- los tres se quedaron de piedra al observar que así era y que no estaba mintiendo.

Yumi: Entonces esto significa que…

Jeremy: Exacto, X.A.N.A. ha despertado.


	2. El nuevo XANA

Capítulo 2-El nuevo X.A.N.A.

_En la fábrica…_

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Ulrich- lo destruimos con tu programa y no a podido despertarse solito.

-Pero es verdad Ulrich, y al parecer no bastará solo con apagarlo- respondió Aelita intentando convencerlo de que era real.

-Mientras veníais he investigado un poco, al parecer mi programa de virus-múltiple no localizó una pequeña réplica que desvió su señal y esta se activó por X.A.N.A. haciendo que otro superordenador en otra parte del mundo se pusiera en funcionamiento- explicó Jeremy pero todos a excepción de Aelita parecían no haber entendido lo mas mínimo.

-Aelita, traducción para tontos por favor- pidió Odd, Ulrich y Yumi asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón a Odd.

Suspirando- Pues cuando destruimos a X.A.N.A el programa de Jeremy no detectó una réplica que activó otro ordenador en otro sitio, y seguramente, al igual que en mi sueño, controló a alguien para que lo encendiera- concluyó Aelita.

-Podías haberlo dicho así desde el principio Einstein- se quejó Odd.

-Si, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo- le apoyó Ulrich.

-Bueno, necesitamos mas datos sobre X.A.N.A. ¿Os apetece dar un paseo por Lyoko?- dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

-La verdad tengo ganas de cargarme a un par de cangrejitos- dijo Ulrich entrando en el ascensor con los demás.

-Hecho de menos a Francois y Melva, seguro que se alegran de verme- se ilusionó Odd.

-Que remedio, habrá que volver a luchar todos los días, pero espero que no faltemos a tantas clases- se quejo Yumi, pero en el fondo estaba contenta por seguir con sus increíbles aventuras.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que saldremos de esta al igual que la otra vez- dijo Aelita contenta.

_En la sala de los escáneres... _

-Bien, si habéis acabado de hablar empecemos, primero irán Odd, Ulrich y Yumi y después Aelita- avisó Jeremy, los tres entraron en el escáner y comenzó la operación- Transmitir Odd, transmitir Yumi, transmitir Ulrich. Escanear Odd, escanear Yumi, escanear Ulrich, Virtualización- tras pulsar la tecla enter los tres fueron materializados en el sector del bosque y después hizo lo mismo con Aelita (transmitir Aelita, escanear Aelita y virtualización). Una vez estuvieron los cuatro, Jeremy les dio instrucciones para que llegaran al final del sector, tecleó la clave "Escipión" y el transportador los llevó hasta el sector 5.

-Primero debemos darle al interruptor y detener la cuenta atrás- avisó Aelita a los demás.

-¿Pero no os deshicisteis del mecanismo al reconstruir Lyoko?- preguntó Yumi mientras se esperaban a que la pared de delante de ellos se abriera formando un largo pasillo.

-Si, pero al destruir a X.A.N.A. también destruimos Lyoko y el sector 5 por lo que todo esto es creación suya- aclaró Jeremy.

Ya habían llegado a la sala y a Yumi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Vosotros me cubrís y yo le doy al interruptor- gritó a los demás.

-Si, señora- respondieron los tres poniéndose una mano en la frente y empezando a luchar contra todos los gusanos que habían aparecido para impedirles llevar a cabo su plan. Yumi por su parte corría en dirección recta esquivando los bloques que caían del techo a toda velocidad.

Ulrich en una de sus jugadas, usó el supersprint, para pasar rápidamente por un estrecho pasillo a un lado de aquella sala, cogiendo con el brazo izquierdo la katana de forma que sobresaliera el filo hacia ese lado y así deshaciéndose de 4 enemigos.

Odd, se basaba constantemente de sus piruetas y volteretas en el aire, las cuales aprovechaba para lanzar varias flechas láser, dando en el blanco a algunos de esos monstruos pero en un descuido que tuvo mientras corría, le dieron en una pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Aelita, lanzaba todas las bolas de energía que podía, destruyendo a la mayoría de los gusanos, ya que hacía tiempo que no luchaban contra ellos y sus enemigos parecían mas torpes. Al ver como Odd se había caído destruyó al monstruo que iba a acabar con su amigo.

-Gracias princesa- fue lo único que el dijo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto a Yumi solo le quedaban unos segundos, pero cada vez estaba mas cerca, dio un salto con la esperanza de darle al interruptor, cuando un láser impactó contra su espalda quitándole puntos pero a la vez dándole ese pequeño empujoncito que le faltaba para llegar.

Después la sala se transformó dando paso a una puerta por la que los cuatro entraron, subieron al ascensor y salieron a un pequeño camino en el que Aelita se puso a buscar datos nuevos.

-¡Cuidado chicos tres mantas van hacia vosotros!- gritó Jeremy avisándoles.

-Einstein, necesitamos nuestros vehi- no acabó la palabra la moto, la tabla y el aerodeslizador fueron materializados al instante.

Los tres se montaron, cada uno se ocupaba de una de las mantas. Yumi lanzaba una y otra vez sus abanicos sin mucho éxito. Odd y Ulrich alejaban de esa zona a las otras dos, pero en ese momento Ulrich divisó como un gusano disparaba a Aelita y la dejaba colgando del bordillo a punto de caerse.

-Odd, ocúpate un momento de las dos mantas- y se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla, estrelló la moto contra el enemigo y de un salto se incorporó junto a ella ayudándola a subirse, aunque fue desvirtualizado por un disparo de la manta que luchaba contra Yumi.

Quien estaba harta de atacar y no dar en el blanco, en uno de sus intentos lanzó los dos abanicos quedándose desprotegida por lo que el disparo le dio de lleno eliminándola también, pero la manta no recordaba que los abanicos regresaban y la destruyeron.

-¡Odd!- gritaba Jeremy histérico- Aelita se ha quedado sola, salid de ahí, ya tenemos suficientes datos, os abriré el pasadizo- tecleando a toda prisa.

-Está bien como tú digas, Einstein- dio la vuelta pasando entre las dos mantas que tardaron un poco en reaccionar y se acercó a Aelita. Se montó con Odd y los dos salieron de allí burlándose de las mantas.

_Una vez en la fábrica…_

-¿Has encontrado algo útil entre los datos que te he mandado?- preguntó Aelita acercándose a el.

-Si, creo que he encontrado algo pero no son buenas noticias- dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-Pues suéltalo ya Einstein que es hora de cenar y tenemos hambre- se quejó Odd al parecer para el la comida siempre estaba primero y luego todo lo demás.

-Bueno a lo que iba, los datos son una especie de programa que X.A.N.A esta elaborando para que sus ataques sean mas efectivos y fuertes, para nosotros podría ser un grave problema a la hora de desactivar las torres, y podríamos correr mas peligro que antes.

-Podríais construir otro Skidbladnir y después destruiríamos esa réplica- dijo Yumi intentando buscar una solución.

-Tardaríamos meses, pero es buena idea, Jeremy y yo lo construiremos y de mientras desactivaremos las torres- decidió Aelita, la verdad es que no tenían muchas alternativas y esa parecía la más fácil de todas.

-¿Entonces acabado el asunto no?- decía Odd mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor impaciente.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, así empezaré a construir los programas para el Skidbladnir 2- puntualizó Jeremy- Odd le miró con cara de cachorrito- si, puedes comerte mi parte- dijo al final haciendo que el saltara de alegría.

-Coge la mía también- le ofreció Aelita- me quedaré con Jeremy trabajando, entre los dos adelantaremos el trabajo.

-Pero acordaros de volver a vuestras habitaciones antes de las ocho, si no sospecharan- les avisó Ulrich.

Los tres salieron al puente y Yumi se despidió de ellos.

-Me tengo que ir a casa, hasta mañana chicos- iba a irse cuando Ulrich la sujetó por el brazo impidiéndole que avanzara.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?, se está haciendo tarde- preguntó un poco inseguro por la respuesta que le daría.

-Vale- fue todo lo que ella dijo y empezaron a alejarse dejando atrás a un confundido Odd.

-¡¿Y yo qué?- gritó pero ya estaban muy lejos como para oírle.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante casi todo el camino, hasta que Ulrich decidió romper un poco el hielo.

-¿Qué opinas sobre todo este tema de X.A.N.A.?- preguntó por decir algo.

-Bueno….no me hace mucha gracia que tengamos que pasar por tanto peligro, pero he de admitir que echaba algo de menos el estar en Lyoko y todas estas aventuras- finalizó.

-Yo también me alegro, si no este curso sería un poco aburrido ¿no crees?- terminó de decir, ya habían llegado hasta la casa de los Ishiyama y era hora de despedirse- pues supongo que nos veremos mañana en la academia- mientras empezaba a andar de vuelta a la escuela.

-Si, y gracias por acompañarme, es todo un detalle- dijo mientras se preparaba para entrar en su casa- buenas noches- cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas noches- y se fue.

_Un rato después en la cafetería… _

Odd estaba solo en una mesa y alrededor suyo había por lo menos cuatro bandejas vacías y Ulrich se le acercó a hablar con el antes de ir a por su comida.

-¿Veo que has empezado sin mi?- fingió estar decepcionado.

-Es que me moría de hambre, eso de luchar en Lyoko me abre el apetito, además me dejaste allí solo y no me dijiste nada- se quejó, aunque en realidad tenía razón.

-Supongo que aguantaste sin comer hasta llegar aquí y no le diste ningún mordisco a algún árbol ¿verdad?- riéndose por su comentario.

-Ja, ja- "pues ya verás que gracia le va a hacer cuando sepa que me zampado su cena, mejor me preparo para empezar a correr" pensó.

De repente Ulrich se dejó de reír, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, Odd tenía cuatro bandejas y debería de tener una menos.

-Odd, ¿no habrás hecho lo que estoy pensando no?- preguntó con un tono tan frío que estaba empezando a asustar a su compañero, el cual estaba listo para empezar a correr.

-Yo…tenía mucha hambre y…ya sabes que no me puedo resistir…- intentando buscar una escusa pero no sirvió de nada, Ulrich empezó a acercarse a el, por lo que salió corriendo y se escondió en el bosque.

-Pues tendré que irme a dormir, tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer por la habitación y entonces lo pillaré- yendo hacia su habitación tras haberlo buscarlo durante un rato.

Aelita y Jeremy hacía poco que habían llegado a sus habitaciones, apenas habían empezado a construir el proyecto además estaban muy cansados y Aelita se quedó dormida en su cama enseguida en cuanto a Jeremy, siguió un poco mas pero cayó rendido sobre el teclado de su portátil. Una torre era activada en plena noche, solo que no sonaba ninguna alarma avisándoles, ¿sería cosa de X.A.N.A.?

_En casa de Yumi…_

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo algo de arroz y sushi cuando la madre de Yumi preguntó.

-¿Por qué has llegado hoy tan tarde?- dirigiéndose a su hija, parecía muy preocupada.

-¡Es por Ulrich!- gritó su hermano sin darle tiempo a responder a ella.

-¡¿Qué?- saltando de la silla- Yo he estado con mis amigos- se defendió- no volveré a llegar tan tarde, pero ahora me voy a mi habitación, no aguanto las mentiras de Hiroki- finalizó la conversación intentando evadir el tema pero mientras subía las escaleras oyó un comentario de Hiroki.

-Pero estoy diciendo la verdad, le he visto con Ulrich desde la ventana que da al jardín- tratando que sus padres le creyeran, pero ellos confiaban en su hija y sabían que era una chica muy responsable.

-Hiroki, no molestes a tu hermana- la defendió su madre- tendría algún asunto pendiente y por eso no pudo llegar antes.

-Maldito enano- murmuró en su habitación, la había estado espiando, pero eso no volvería a pasar, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

_En el bosque…_

Había pasado unos diez minutos desde que se había escondido y no se oía a nadie por allí, era el momento de volver, seguramente Ulrich ya estaría dormido, y por la mañana se pondría el despertador para que no se tuviera que cruzar con el. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó un ruido en un arbusto detrás de él, se giró y vio como una especie de planta carnívora se le acercaba.

-¿Cómo puede una planta tener boca?- se preguntaba para sus adentros- me parece que tendré que prestar mas atención en las clases de la señorita Hertz- concluyo- pero mejor me voy de aquí, no vaya a ser que me coma…- en eso empezó a correr pero se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, cuando se había dado cuenta estaba cubierto por un montón de raíces que lo arrastraban hacia el interior del bosque- yo que tu no me comería, tengo muy mal sabor, aunque acabo de cenar así que…¡no!- gritó mientras intentaba agarrarse al suelo pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos.

**Bueno, este es el segungo capitulo de mi fic, espero que os guste, cualquier sugerencia no dudeis en decirmela, y muchas gracias a todos los que estais leyendo la historia y me apoyais, os aseguro que me anima mucho.**


	3. Atrapado por una planta

Capítulo 3-Atrapado por una planta.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Ulrich empezaba a desperezarse sacándose los tapones de los oídos, observó la cama de al lado y al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero finalmente se convenció de que tendría miedo de enfrentarse a él y por eso se habría levantado antes.

Tras meditar y haberse duchado, bajó a la cafetería para desayunar, la tripa le gruñía de hambre y Aelita, Jeremy y Yumi que estaban sentados en una mesa se dieron cuenta. (A veces Yumi desayuna en la academia)

-Cualquiera diría que anoche tú también te quedaste sin cenar- comentó Jeremy chistoso y soltando alguna que otra carcajada.

-Mejor no hablemos del tema…-gruñó Ulrich, empezando a desayunar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que de verdad te quedaste sin cenar?- preguntó una curiosa Yumi, era evidente que estaba enfadado por algo y ella quería saberlo.

-Está bien os lo contaré- se dejó llevar y empezó a explicarles como Odd se zampó su cena, salió corriendo detrás de él y no lo había vuelto a ver desde por la noche.

-Ummm...….-murmuró Aelita- pues nosotros tampoco lo hemos vuelto a ver- agregó preocupada- ¿creéis que le ha podido pasar algo?

-No creo- respondió Yumi- seguramente estará haciendo alguna de las suyas- mirando el reloj- pero mi clase de historia va a empezar, nos vemos luego- cogiendo su mochila y saliendo por la puerta.

-Quizás esté asustado por la forma en la que me voy a vengar de él- se alegró Ulrich, los tres habían acabado el desayuno y se dirigían a la clase.

-¿Odd asustarse?- se rió Aelita- sería un caso único.

_En una parte del bosque…_

Odd abría sus ojos lentamente, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. Al parecer estaba colgado boca abajo en lo alto de un árbol, completamente manchado de barro y exhausto.

Observó un poco mas a su alrededor y vio que era lo que lo sostenía en esa postura. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquellas raíces y al momento recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. "¿Cómo es que esa planta no me ha comido todavía?"-se preguntó, "seguramente querrá atraer a los demás"- dedujo.

_Un rato después de empezar las clases…_

Odd todavía no se había presentado y los tres tuvieron que poner una escusa para justificar la falta de su amigo, cuando pasaron lista:

-…Jeremy Belpois- dijo la profesora.

-¡Presente!- respondió alzando la mano.

-Bien, Odd Della Robbia- continuó-¿Della Robbia?- siguió preguntando pero sin obtener respuesta- Jeremy, ¿dónde está vuestro compañero Odd?

-Bueno él….-buscando una escusa creíble.

-¡Él se encontraba mal esta mañana!- respondió rápidamente Aelita sacándoles del apuro.

-Si, es verdad- apoyó Ulrich- anoche parece ser que comió demasiado, y no le ha sentado muy bien- acabó diciendo con resentimiento.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la profesora- pues no os olvidéis de llevarle los apuntes- y siguió pasando lista.

-Este asunto me está poniendo de los nervios- dijo Aelita en voz baja- no sé vosotros pero estoy segura de que ha pasado algo- dirigiéndose a los dos.

-¿Creéis que ha podido ser X.A.N.A.?- preguntó Ulrich.

-No lo creo- respondió Jeremy- si así hubiera sido, el portátil me hubiera avisado- aseguró.

-Pero igualmente no perdemos nada por echarle un vistazo ¿no?- quiso asegurarse Aelita.

-Vale- dándose por vencido- en el recreo avisamos a Yumi y nos vemos en mi cuarto- los dos asintieron.

_Cerca de ellos…_

-Yo creo que traman algo- le dijo Sissi a Herb con desconfianza- ¿o no te has dado cuenta de cómo le han mentido a la profesora?

-Si, si se notaba un montón que estaban mintiendo- siguiéndole la corriente para que no se enfadara con él.

-Está clarísimo que tienen algo entre manos, "y pienso averiguarlo"- esto último lo pensó.

_En la habitación de Jeremy… _

Jeremy tecleaba sin parar en el portátil mientras Aelita observaba al lado suyo. Yumi se encontraba sentada encima de la cama apoyando su espalda contra la pared, al igual que Ulrich solo que este estaba tumbado con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¡Oh no!- gritó de repente Jeremy, estaba muy alarmado, al parecer había encontrado algo importante.

-¿Qué has encontrado Jeremy?- preguntó Yumi.

-Lo siento…-murmuró apenado- yo…estaba equivocado- admitió pero solo consiguió ponerlos mas nerviosos todavía.

-Déjate de rodeos y cuéntanos que es lo que pasa- pidió Ulrich.

-Pues… resulta que hay una torre activada, pero la alarma no nos avisó porque X.A.N.A. ha renovado el sistema para activar las torres, así que…-acabó.

-Odd podría estar en peligro- dedujo Aelita- tenemos que desactivarla cuanto antes- y los cuatro salieron por la puerta corriendo hacia la fábrica. Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien les estaba siguiendo.

Los chicos se habían adentrado en el bosque y habían llegado hasta la alcantarilla que les llevaría a las cloacas. Sólo estaban levantando la tapa cuando oyeron un ruido que provenía de uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de allí.

Miraron hacia arriba y no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Odd que se agitaba continuamente para intentar librarse de su amarre hecho de raíces.

-¡Odd!- gritó Aelita. Ulrich ya caminaba hacia él con intención de bajarlo de allí cuando Yumi lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ulrich, espera- dijo con tono de desconfianza- ¿no creéis que podría ser una trampa?- les dijo- sea lo que sea que ha atrapado a Odd también podría cogernos a nosotros.

Odd con un poco de esfuerzo se deshizo de una pequeña raíz que le tapaba la boca.

-¡Yumi tiene razón!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- tenéis que ir a desactivar la torre, antes de que os atrapen- en ese momento todos los arbustos alrededor de ellos empezaron a agitarse- ¡Corred!- fue lo último que dijo, pero fue suficiente para hacerles reaccionar.

Aelita y Jeremy ya habían entrado, Ulrich estaba a punto de entrar también cuando oyó un pequeño grito proveniente de Yumi.

-¡Yumi!- se preocupó pero solo consiguió divisar como algo la cogía del pie e intentaba arrastrarla. Tenía que actuar rápido, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la tapa de la alcantarilla y de un golpe seco partió en dos aquella especie de rama, luego la ayudó a levantarse y se fueron por las cloacas.

-Esto es como una película de miedo en directo, ojala tuviera palomitas- se quejó Odd cuando todos se habían ido.

Un rato después, atraída por todos esos gritos Sissi apareció por esa zona, allí no había nadie, pero ella estaba segura de haberles seguido por el camino correcto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Sissi alzó la cabeza hacia lo alto de un árbol y se sorprendió.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo ahí arriba?- se interesó, sabia que Odd era rarito, pero eso se pasaba de la raya.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Soy un murciélago y estaba durmiendo hasta que tú me has despertado- dijo tomándole el pelo, con lo tonta que era Sissi seguro que se lo creía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula- pues seguro que a mi padre le interesa mucho saberlo- marchándose de allí.

-Demasiado tarde- fue lo único que dijo antes de que a Sissi unas lianas la agarraran y ella ahogase un grito de terror.

_En la fábrica…_

-Rápido id a los escáneres, yo empezaré con el programa de materialización.

-Gracias por ayudarme…antes- agradeció Yumi a Ulrich con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- le respondió dulcemente.

-Chicos, no es el momento- interrumpió Jeremy.

-Jeremy tiene razón, ya que todos hemos conseguido llegar a la fábrica, X.A.N.A. no dudará en deshacerse de Odd- apoyó Aelita, y cada uno entró en un escáner.

-Transmitir Yumi, transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita. Escanear Yumi, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, Virtualización.

El aire de los escáneres los elevó y al abrir los ojos ya estaban en Lyoko, pero esta vez en el sector de las montañas.

-Tenéis que ir por el camino que hay al norte, mas adelante encontraréis la torre al final de una especie de cuesta- dijo una voz desde la nada- os mandaré los vehículos.

La moto y el aerodeslizador de Yumi aparecieron frente a ellos, los tres se montaron (Aelita con Yumi) y siguieron adelante.

Estaban a mitad del camino cuando cuatro avispones aparecieron detrás de ellos disparándoles.

-¡Seguid vosotras!- ordenó Ulrich- yo me ocupo de ellos- Yumi y Aelita le obedecieron y siguieron su camino.

_Con Ulrich…_

Se puso depie en su moto y al asegurarse de que sus enemigos volaban alrededor suyo, dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, extendió la catana y tres de ellos fueron destruidos. Lamentablemente la moto cayó en un agujero que había en el camino y tuvo que agarrarse al bordillo para no caerse, ese descuido le costó la tercera parte de sus puntos, el avispón que quedaba le había disparado al intentar subirse, pero el agarró una de sus catanas y la lanzó con fuerza atravesandolo.

_Con Yumi y Aelita…_

-Chicas, X.A.N.A. os envía dos tarántulas, os esperan cerca de la torre- les avisó.

-Si, ya las vemos Jeremy- asintió Yumi- Aelita, coge el aerodeslizador y trata de buscar un hueco para entrar en la torre mientras yo los distraigo- planeó después saltó y Aelita comenzó a volar alrededor de la torre esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

Yumi lanzaba sus abanicos al signo de X.A.N.A. que tenían en la cabeza, pero fallaba, las tarántulas, le disparaban sin parar, entonces lanzó un abanico cortándoles los brazos por los que disparaban.

-Buena puntería Yumi- la felicitó Aelita un poco mas arriba.

Uno de los monstruos la lanzó por los aires. Antes de caer Aelita la recogió, y como venganza, Yumi usó la telequinesis para lanzar una roca contra una de ellas que cayó al mar digital creando un rayo de luz a causa de la explosión.

-Uno menos- se alegró Yumi, pero un cangrejo que fue materializado tras ella la desvirtualizó.

Ulrich corrió a toda prisa para ayudar a Aelita- tienes que entrar ya a la torre- le avisó- no podré entretenerlos mucho- ella asintió.

_En la sala de los escáneres…_

Yumi salía de su escáner y decía en voz alta para que Jeremy la oyera

-Jeremy, voy a intentar ayudar a Odd, diles a los demás que se den prisa- y subió por el ascensor.

_En el bosque…_

Sissi y Odd todavía permanecían colgados en la cima del mismo árbol, pero empezaban a balancearse, de repente los soltaron y cayeron al suelo siendo el blanco perfecto de una gran planta carnívora.

Parecía querer devorarlos y en uno de sus intentos le quitó el zapato a Odd llevándoselo a la boca.

-Yo que tú no comería eso no creo que te guste el sabor- dijo Sissi riendo pero la planta tan rápido como se lo tragó lo volvió a escupir, después los sujeto de los pies y se los llevó cerca de la boca.

¡Eh!- se quejó Odd- ¿qué es lo que os pasa a todos con mis pies?

_En Lyoko…_

Ulrich había exterminado a la tarántula indefensa, y ahora distraía al cangrejo, Aelita aprovechando el momento, le lanzó una bola de energía destruyéndolo y entró en la torre, los tres círculos se iluminaron y se elevó hasta una plataforma mas pequeña, posó su mano en una pantalla que flotaba y tras aparecer su nombre en ella se pudo distinguir las palabras: Code Lyoko, la torre ya había sido desactivada.

_En el bosque…_

Estaban a punto de ser devorados pero al abrir los ojos la criatura ya se había esfumado convirtiéndose en un humo negro. Yumi acababa de llegar.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó mientras sacaba su móvil.

-Si, pero será mejor que avises a Jeremy para que programe una vuelta al pasado- refiriéndose a Sissi.

-Claro- llamándole- Jeremy, necesitamos una vuelta al pasado.

-Si no hay mas remedio- tecleo algunas cosas y…- vuelta al pasado ¡Ahora!- exclamó.

_La noche anterior en la cafetería…_

-¿Me has traído la cena a la mesa?- preguntó incrédulo Ulrich al llegar junto a Odd.

-Em…si, yo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche- dijo arrepentido.

-Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo o te arrepentirás- sentándose- Oye, ¿dónde está mi postre?

-Bueno… es que yo… ya sabes que me encantan y como no desayuné por estar allí atado…- levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Odd!- gritó con rabia Ulrich.

**Bueno, y aquí el tercero, espero que os guste. En el próximo capítulo, se celebrará el baile de otoño, y aprobechando los malentendidos, X.A.N.A. atacará.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	4. El baile de otoño parte 1

Capítulo 4-El baile de otoño

En Kadic parecía ser un día corriente, al igual que los demás pero no era así, todos los alumnos comentaban sobre el baile que se celebraría allí esa noche.

_En casa de Yumi…_

-¡¿Cómo?- gritó Yumi, no se esperaba una noticia así tan de repente, ella ya había oído hablar de ese tema pero no se imaginaba que ese día lo volvería a ver- está bien, esta noche no asistiré al baile y me quedaré en casa.

-Siento decírtelo hoy, pero no hace falta que te quedes en casa, podríais ir juntos al baile y presentarle a tus amigos, seguro que se llevan muy bien- sonrió Akiko.

-Qué ganas….bueno, ahora nos tenemos que ir, adiós- se fue con Hiroki cabizbaja, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Mientras iban hacia la escuela Hiroki empezaba con una de sus típicas conversaciones raras que ponían de los nervios a su hermana.

-Oye Yumi- atrayendo su atención.

Pero ella no estaba de humor para aguantarlo esa mañana- Mira Hiroki no me apetece en absoluto pensar en si preferiría ser un martillo o un hacha así que estate calladito hasta que lleguemos ¿vale?- fue directa, pero el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, si no quería hablar de eso hablarían de otra cosa.

-Entonces prefieres hablar sobre de que forma le darás plantón a Ulrich- preguntó con una sonrisa, ya habían llegado a Kadic y su hermano salió corriendo.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho que yo le tenga que dar plantón a nadie?- gritó histérica, pero una voz a su espalda la asustó.

-¿Quién le tiene que dar plantón a quién?- preguntó interesado Ulrich, al reconocer esa voz a Yumi se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, ¿tan pronto habían llegado a la academia? Quizás era porque venía discutiendo con su hermano- nada, son tonterías de mi hermano.

Un momento después los demás también aparecieron detrás de el, al parecer ya habían acabado de desayunar.

-Qué Ulrich ¿ya le has dicho a Yumi que vaya contigo al baile?- soltó de improvisto Odd, Ulrich le dirigió una mirada glacial indicándole que no debería haber dicho eso- ¡Anda! Pero si es Sarah- señalando a una chica que pasaba cerca de allí- lo siento pero tengo que irme- salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

-A… sobre eso, tengo algo que decirte Ulrich- puso cara de disgustada- Lo siento pero esta noche no podré ir contigo- Ulrich no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo en silencio total- verás, ayer llegaron desde Japón unos…- no la dejó acabar.

-¿Déjalo quieres?- pidió con una voz neutra- no tienes por que darme explicaciones, si no quieres ir conmigo, no quieres y se acabó- se dio la vuelta con intención de irse pero antes añadió- tú y yo solo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón para ir conmigo- se marchó.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos solo un rato, pero tenemos que irnos a clase- dijo Jeremy.

-Espérame allí, ahora voy- dijo para poder quedarse a hablar con Yumi. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue saludando con la mano.

-¡Es un cabezota!- comentó Yumi mientras las dos se sentaban en un banco- no puedo creer que no me haya querido escuchar- con tono medio enfadado medio triste.

-Yumi, yo quiero saber la razón- insistió Aelita, ella la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que podía contar con Aelita para cualquier cosa.

-Bueno… ellos vinieron ayer y como solo se quedaran hoy de visita me han dicho que debo venir con Ryo al baile- explicó.

-Tienes toda la razón, Ulrich puede llegar a ser muy cabezota- concluyó- Si te hubiera escuchado, ahora no se sentiría tan triste.

-Ya no tiene importancia, si quiere deprimirse, que lo haga pero yo no he tenido nada que ver, el solito se ha montado su historia. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.

_Con Ulrich…_

"Así que prefiere ir con otro, tenía razón, ella no siente nada por mi"- pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a clase.

_A la hora de comer…_

Yumi y Ulrich estaban sentados cada uno en una punta de la mesa, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde esa mañana.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre estos dos?- se dio cuenta Odd.

-¡Valla! Pero si te has dado cuenta, creíamos que con tanta comida por delante no lo ibas a adivinar nunca- empezó a reír Aelita.

Todos seguían comiendo en silencio, había mucha tensión en el ambiente y para empeorarla aun mas aparecieron al de un rato cerca de Yumi, Hiroki y Johnny.

-Yumi- empezó diciendo- ya sé que soy un poco joven y que preferirías a alguien de tu edad, pero ¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?- preguntó avergonzado.

-Lo siento Johnny- dijo con una voz muy dulce- pero debo ir con otra persona- el asintió

Por su parte Ulrich solo seguía mas molesto, ¿Qué se creía ese crío para pedirle ser su acompañante si ni siquiera el podía serlo?

-Ya te había dicho yo que no iba a ir contigo- respondió Hiroki- ni siquiera Ulrich a podido convencerla de que vaya con él…-los dos se fueron de allí, gracias a ese comentario las miradas de los dos se cruzaron causando un sonrojo pero seguido cada uno miró hacia un lado evitando al otro.

-Será mejor que regrese a casa y me prepare, los invitados están a punto de venir- se fue Yumi.

Quién si no otra que Sissi se acercó a ellos como los buitres aprovechando la situación, al parecer se había enterado de que Yumi iba a ir con otra persona.

-Hola querido Ulrich, es una pena que esa flacucha no pueda ir contigo, corren rumores de que va a ir con un antiguo novio suyo- se inventó con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enfadado pero solo consiguió que Sissi soltara una sonrisa al ver como su enfado había aumentado a causa de su mentira.

-Bueno…no tienes pareja y no querrás quedar mal delante de todo el colegio ¿no?- dijo intentando tentarle.

-Está bien, iré contigo si me dejas en paz- con voz queda, siempre tenia que aparecer la pesada de Sissi. Pero se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta por su logro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntaba Odd incrédulo.

-Ulrich no me parece que sea la mejor solución, y deberías dejar que ella te explicara las cosas- insistió Aelita, no solo la relación entre ellos dos podría complicarse, si no la de todo el grupo.

-La verdad es que no se ni yo como he aceptado ir con ella pero no quiero hablar mas de ese tema, me voy- salió de allí un poco enfadado.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba deciros- intervino Jeremy- Aelita se ilusionó pensando que le pediría ir al baile con el- ya he actualizado el programa para detectar torres activadas- la cara de Aelita cambió rotundamente y Odd pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy-movió Odd la cabeza de un lado a otro con signo de negación- con lo listo que eres y ¿aun no te has dado cuenta de que Aelita está esperando que le pidas ir al baile?- se levantó y se fue dejando a los dos colorados a mas no poder.

-A-Aelita, qui-quieres ir conmigo a-al b-baile?- preguntó olvidándose de el otro tema por completo.

-Si Jeremy- abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

_En casa de Yumi…_

Entró corriendo y se fue ha su habitación dando un portazo.

-Cómo odio a Hiroki, solo sabe molestar- se quejó, estaba enfadada pero también tenía ganas de ver a Ryo, era un antiguo compañero, y eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran pequeños así que se levanto, se dio una ducha bien caliente y se puso un vestido de color negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color pero sin tacón. El pelo decidió recogérselo en un moño dejándose únicamente dos mechones sueltos y adornando el mismo con una flor blanca y negra.

Eran ya las siete y media y el timbre acababa de sonar cuando Yumi bajaba las escaleras cuando la puerta fue abierta por sus padres, entró Ryo quedándose petrificado al verla de esa forma, estaba muy guapa, y había cambiado tanto…

A ella en cambio el también le parecía mas atractivo pero no lo veía como novio si no como un buen amigo de la infancia que nunca olvidará, vestía una camisa blanca adornada con una pequeña corbata negra, dándole un toque mas serio y maduro, junto a unos pantalones oscuros, su pelo de color negro caía rebelde sobre sus ojos claros.

-Yumi…-susurró el chico reaccionando lentamente.

-Hola Ryo- saludó ella con total naturalidad- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó dirigiéndose tanto a el como a sus padres.

-Muy bien pero como ya te habrán dicho solo estaremos aquí esta noche.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho…bueno ¿damos una vuelta en vez de ir al baile?- intentó escaquearse, a ella no le gustaban para nada los bailes

-No, preferiría que fuéramos tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos, y sería una pena habernos arreglado tanto para dar solo un paseo- convenciéndola.

-Vale, vale, iremos al dichoso baile.

_En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd…_

-Estoy que hecho chispas eee- se halagaba Odd a sí mismo- seguro que con lo guapo que estoy ligo un montón esta noche-ilusionándose. La verdad es que estaba bastante bien, una camisa de color morado claro con cuadros blancos y un pantalón un poco más oscuro atado con un cinturón.

-Si claro, por eso es que no tienes pareja para esta noche- le respondió Ulrich que también acababa de vestirse: Un camisa con un bolsillo en la parte del pecho de color verde pistacho y unos pantalones verde oscuros (estilo de los que llevaba en las primeras temporadas).

-¿Sabes?- le replicó Odd- prefiero ir solo al baile que con esa descerebrada de Sissi.

-Te he dicho que no me hables mas de ese tema, ni siquiera yo se porque le dije que si-levantándose de la cama- pero ahora tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Yo también me voy, no me quiero perderme a Jeremy bailando- soltando algunas risitas.

Ulrich llamó a la habitación de Sissi, la verdad es que se le habían quitado todas las ganas de ir a ese estúpido baile, pero no dejaría que Yumi pensara que se ha echado atrás porque no quería ir con el. La puerta se abrió y Sissi salió con un vestido azul oscuro de tirantas y el pelo suelto amarrado por una diadema.

-Ya estoy lista querido Ulrich, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que me sienta bien?- peinándose el pelo, pero el apenas le había mirado una vez.

-Si, lo que tu digas pero vámonos ya- cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela de allí.

_En el baile…_

El gimnasio estaba muy bien adornado, con muchos focos de distintos colores, un escenario de estatura media colocado al fondo y varias mesas con refrescos a un lado dejando sitio a la pista de baile. Un grupo de música llevaba un rato tocando algunos temas y la mitad de los alumnos se encontraban allí.

Aelita y Jeremy habían parado de bailar para tomar algo, y Odd también estaba allí parado junto a ellos.

-Este baile es un chasco- se quejaba continuamente.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes- le replicó Aelita- ¿no será por casualidad porque no tienes pareja aún?- se rieron de él.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso- fingió reírse, de repente paró en seco y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la entrada- pero si es Yumi- logró balbucear.

Yumi les vio en una esquina y se dirigió hacia ellos con su acompañante.

-Hola chicos- saludó alegre- el es Ryo Tsukimoto y fue uno de mis mejores amigos- se paró y se giró hacia Ryo- ellos son Aelita, Jeremy y Odd- los cuatro se saludaron.

-Encantado de conoceros, Yumi, ¿te apetece ir a bailar conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa esperando que le diera un si.

-Sólo porque hace años que no te veo- le cogió la mano y se fueron a la pista, pero antes dijo algo a Aelita- Por cierto, me encanta como vas Aelita- sonrió.

Aelita se sonrojó tras el comentario de su mejor amiga, según ella no estaba tan bien como Yumi. Su vestido rosa carmín con tres botones amarillos y volantes hacía juego con un pequeño lazo del mismo color que adornaba su pelo- tú también estas muy bien- gritó para que la oyera.

Al de un rato Sissi y Ulrich hicieron su entrada dejando a todos alucinados, nunca pensarían que el acabaría yendo con esa borde, mientras tanto Aelita rezaba para que Yumi no se diera cuenta pero era una misión imposible, pues Sissi no dejaba de llamar la atención continuamente y un pelotón de alumnos se amontonó en la entrada.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo de repente Yumi a Ryo- vete de mientras con mis amigos, saldré a tomar un poco el aire- salió corriendo pasando por al lado de Ulrich, quien se quedó alucinado por lo guapa que estaba, pero notó un aire triste en su mirada. Alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Porque no vamos a bailar querido?- preguntó Sissi

-Vete tú. Yo ahora voy contigo- la dejó allí y se fue a por un refresco donde se encontraban los demás, al acercarse vio también a otra persona que no conocía- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con un tono desagradable.

-Tranquilo tío, el es Ryo el acompañante de Yumi- esas palabras le recordaron algo.

-Y ¿que se supone que hay entre Yumi y tú?- parecía que iba a saltar sobre el para pegarle.

-Podrías ser más amable, pero ellos dos son solo amigos- ayudó Aelita intentando deshacer un poco toda aquella tensión.

-Y que más…-decía sin creérselo.

-Tú mismo si no te lo crees, pero yo he venido desde Japón para mudarme a otra ciudad, solo estoy aquí de paso, Yumi y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y queríamos hacerle una visita a ella y su familia.

Ulrich al afirmar sus sospechas abrió tanto sus ojos…no se lo podía creer, tanto ella como Aelita le habían estado diciendo la verdad y el a parte de no escucharlas se había comportado como un idiota al ignorarlas. Seguramente Yumi estaba triste por eso, tenia que ir a buscarla- a dónde ha ido Yumi- dirigiéndose a Ryo.

-Creo que salió a tomar un poco de aire, yo también iré a buscarla- salieron de allí juntos pero luego se separaron y cada uno tomó un camino diferente.

-Jeremy- llamó su atención Aelita- ¿te aseguraste de mirar que no había ninguna torre activada?- preguntó con desconfianza, pero al ver su cara supo que había hecho bien preguntando.

Los tres se miraron entre si y salieron corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Pero una voz fuerte los detuvo.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó Jim detrás de ellos.

-Solo nos olvidamos algo en mi habitación y queríamos cogerlo- respondió Jeremy.

-No me importa lo que se os haya olvidado, no podéis estar aquí, fuera- señaló con el dedo hacia el gimnasio.

-Yo me ocupo de esto, si pasa algo avisadme- les guiñó un ojo Odd, se dirigió hacia Jim y comenzó mientras lo empujaba hacia fuera- Jimbo, hay unas cuantas alumnas en el gimnasio que quieren que les des clases de baile- se inventó, pero el parecía habérselo creído, y olvidado del otro tema, por lo que Aelita y Jeremy llegaron a su habitación.

-¡Oh no! Una torre activada- gritaron los dos.

_Con Yumi…_

-Será imbécil- se repetía una y otra vez, estaba sentada al pie de un árbol estrechando sus piernas contra ella con sus brazos, se encontraba triste y muy furiosa, pero todo esto desapareció al oír pasos detrás de ella- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó sin miedo, pero como nadie contestaba se giró- Ryo…-fue su única respuesta antes de caer inconsciente. De las manos de él aparecieron una especie de rayos que le dieron de lleno.

**Bueno y aqui el cuarto capítulo, la verdad es que no me convence mucho, pero la continuación tendrá mas acción, intentaré subirlo lo antes posible. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, y también a los que leeis mi fic.**


	5. El baile de otoño parte 2

Capítulo 5-El baile de otoño (parte 2)

_Con Jeremy y Aelita…_

-Tú llama a Odd, yo avisaré a Ulrich- dijo Aelita un poco histérica.

-Ulrich- hablando con él por el móvil- hay una torre activada, ¿has conseguido encontrar a Yumi?- preguntó para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-No, no la encuentro, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?- preguntó con miedo, no podría perdonárselo, al fin y al cabo ella se había ido de allí por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien, y estando en peligro la única forma de ayudarla sería desactivando la torre, Aelita y yo vamos de camino, Odd vendrá cuando pueda, nos vemos allí- planificó todo.

-Vale- cambiando de dirección y dirigiéndose al pasadizo de las cloacas, por suerte ya estaba en el bosque así que llegaría en seguida a la fábrica.

_Con Yumi…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y notó como alguien la llevaba en el hombro y por lo que pudo distinguir se trataba de Ryo, no cabía duda, debía ser X.A.N.A quien lo controlaba, "lo siento Ryo" dijo mentalmente antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el cuello haciendo que cayera al suelo. Yumi aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo "será mejor que vaya por el camino de la Ermita, me cae mas cerca.

Seguía corriendo todo lo que podía por entre los árboles del denso bosque, Ryo hacía un rato que se había puesto a perseguirla, y ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

Yumi esquivó un rayo que se dirigía hacia su cabeza pero tropezó con una gruesa raíz de un árbol y calló haciéndose algunos raspones en las rodillas y unos pequeños cortes en el codo, aún así debía seguir adelante, sus amigos la necesitarían en Lyoko, y rendirse podía ser peor que continuar, aunque las heridas le escocían, se estaban empezando a infectar.

_Con Odd…_

-Bueno Jimbo yo me tengo que ir al baño- intentando escaquearse, Jim se había dado cuenta de que era una mentira suya.

-No, no, no, de aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques dónde están Belpois y Stones- agarrándole de la camisa para que no se escapara.

-Mira están allí- señaló a sus espaldas, Jim se giró y no vio nada, pero cuando iba a echarle la bronca a Odd, ya no estaba, había salido por la puerta.

-¡Espera Odd!- gritaba mientras corría tras el, quizá pudiera darle alcance todavía.

-¡Oh no!- girándose- me persigue King Kong- acelerando aún mas la marcha.

-Espera Jim- unas cuantas alumnas se interpusieron entre el y la salida- por favor haznos algunos pasos de Paco el rey de la disco- suplicó una de ellas.

-Si, queremos aprender pasos nuevos- El profesor de gimnasia se lo pensó y se sonrojo.

-Claro que si, venid por aquí- se fueron a una zona bacía de la pista olvidándose de que tenía que perseguir a Odd.

_En la fábrica…_

Ulrich y Aelita habían entrado en los escáneres y estaban en proceso de virtualización.

-Transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, Virtualización- pulsó la tecla enter.

Ya estaban en Lyoko, el sector del desierto, Jeremy les dio las coordenadas.

-Tenéis que saltar a la plataforma que hay a vuestra derecha, y después seguid el camino, mas adelante encontrareis la torre.

-Jeremy ¿tienes alguna noticia de Odd y Yumi?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Odd viene de camino y Yumi no contesta.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Aelita, Ulrich asintió.

Corrieron en dirección a la plataforma, Ulrich dio un salto dejando una pisada en el suelo y Aelita simplemente pasó su mano por encima de su pulsera con forma de estrella y voló con sus alas hasta llegar.

-Jeremy, me parece que tenemos visita- detectó Aelita desde el aire- tres cangrejos y dos avispones.

-Tened cuidado- les recordó- debéis aguantar hasta que llegue Odd.

_Con Yumi…_

Estaba agotada, apenas le llevaba algo de ventaja, pero ya iba camino a la fábrica por las cloacas. Una cresta de color amarillo, fue lo que mas se alegró de ver en ese momento.

-¡Odd!- gritó Yumi, él se giró y al verla en tal mal estado se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¡Cuidado Yumi!- le intentó avisar de que la estaban atacando, lamentablemente el disparo le dio de lleno en la pierna haciéndola caer al agua. Odd al ver que su amiga lo necesitaba se lanzó sobre Ryo y le ató las manos utilizando su cinturón.

-Así estará quietecito durante un rato- ayudó a Yumi a salir del agua.

-¡Ay!- salió un quejido de su boca, tras el impacto se había torcido el tobillo- lo que faltaba, me he torcido el tobillo- se lamentó nuevamente, esa noche no dejaban de pasarle cosas malas.

-Ven, apóyate en mi hombro, iremos a la fábrica, yo te ayudaré- se ofreció Odd, tenía un tono muy serio.

_En la sala del superordenador…_

El ascensor se abrió dando paso a Yumi ayudada por Odd, parecía muy malherida, pero Jeremy nada mas verles fue hacia allí para echarles una mano.

-Odd, vete al escáner, yo me ocupo de Yumi.

-No, espera Odd- lo detuvo Yumi- será mejor que te quedes para ayudar a Jeremy, Ryo no tardará en venir y atacar, yo no podría defendernos- los convenció.

-Si, tiene lógica, en Lyoko no podrás sentir el dolor ni tendrás heridas, pero no sabemos que es lo que te puede pasar en el viaje de vuelta- reflexionó antes de dar por hecho que era una buena idea.

-Es verdad, sabes tan bien como yo que al volver nos encontramos agotados, y si vas en tu estado no querría ni imaginarme como volverías- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Me da igual lo que digáis, yo estaré bien, pero si no pensáis ayudarme, iré yo sola hasta el escáner- hizo esfuerzos para sostenerse ella sola de pies, ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo pero sabían que Yumi era muy cabezota y no la harían cambiar de opinión.

-Yo le ayudaré hasta abajo- contestó Odd.

-Y yo prepararé el programa- siguió Jeremy, una cámara le llamó la atención en ese momento y advirtió como Ryo estaba muy cerca- ¿ya estas lista?

-Si- respondió Yumi a duras penas, sosteniéndose como podía ala pared del escáner.

-Muy bien, empecemos, pero Odd- refiriéndose a él- tienes que subir por las escaleras, tenemos invitados y debo darle la bienvenida utilizando el ascensor- hizo que sus dedos crujieran y tecleó- transmitir Yumi, escanear Yumi, virtualización.

_En Lyoko…_

Yumi se sentía totalmente recuperada, ya no tenía heridas ni sentía el dolor.

-Yumi- la llamó una voz- debes saltar a la otra plataforma y tras seguir el camino encontrarás a Ulrich y Aelita cerca de la torre.

-Si- respondió empezando a correr.

Aelita lanzaba bolas de energía a diestro y siniestro intentando darle alcance a algún enemigo pero no lo lograba, Ulrich por su parte también estaba intentando destruir a algún cangrejo, pero no se dejaban fácilmente.

De la nada unos abanicos aparecieron destruyendo a uno de los avispones y Aelita remató a un cangrejo desde la altura a la que se encontraba.

-¡Yumi!- la llamó Ulrich contento de saber que se encontraba bien- yo quería disculparme por…

-Ahora no es el momento- lo detuvo- Ryo está en la fábrica atacando a Odd y Jeremy- mirando a Aelita- hay que desactivarla ya- Aelita asintió decidida- ¿Hacemos uno de nuestros ataques combinados?- preguntó Yumi a Ulrich.

-Si, pero empiezo yo- salió corriendo y ella le perseguía a un poco de distancia, al acercarse lo suficiente a los dos cangrejos, Ulrich se tiró al suelo boca arriba y levantó las piernas, Yumi supo que ese era el momento perfecto, saltó sobre el, juntó sus pies con los suyos y fue impulsada hasta caer sobre uno de los cangrejos.

Cogió los abanicos y trazó una cruz con los dos encima del signo de X.A.N.A., destruyendo al cangrejo., después intentó saltar sobre el otro pero fue alcanzada por un láser suyo y cayó cerca del precipito, consiguió mantener el equilibrio en el último momento, quedándose de pies en el borde. Ulrich fue corriendo y se cargó de una cuchillada al cangrejo, después fue a ver como se encontraba Yumi.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con voz muy cariñosa.

-Si- respondió ella- pero casi no la cuento- se rieron los dos.

Estaban tan entretenidos que Ulrich no se acordaba de que no habían eliminado a todos los enemigos y le estaba dando la espalda al avispón. Por suerte Yumi lo divisó a tiempo.

-Cuidado Ulrich- gritó saltando sobre él y empujándole para que no le dieran.

-G-Gracias- le dijo, ella seguía sobre el pero no se habían dado cuenta, estaban tan cerca, al igual que aquella vez en el gimnasio- yo quería pedirte perdón por no haberte escuchado antes- comenzó, pero Yumi le tapó la boca con un dedo, los dos se sonrojaron por su gesto.

-Desactivaré la torre y los dejaré solitos- entrando dentro, ya se había ocupado ella del avispón que casi desvirtualiza a sus amigos.

_En la fábrica…_

-Einstein, me parece que se han olvidado de nosotros- insistió Odd.

-Aelita debe estar ya en la torre, solo unos segundos mas…- los dos estaban acorralados contra la pared, tenían unos rasguños pero si no desactivaban la torre…

Cerraron los ojos con fuerza, Y nada, el golpe nunca llegó, Aelita había desactivado la torre a tiempo.

_En Lyoko…_

-Voy a desvirtualizaros- dijo Jeremy.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban cada vez mas cerca cuando los dos fueron desvirtualizados.

_En los escáneres…_

Ulrich y Aelita salieron de sus escáneres, pero se asustaron mucho al ver a Yumi tirada en el suelo, su precioso vestido estaba roto y mojado, tenía muchas heridas, por no hablar del esguince.

-¡Yumi!- gritó Ulrich corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Fue mientras Ryo la perseguía, estaba poseído por X.A.N.A. pero yo la ayudé hasta aquí.

-Y ¿cómo dejáis que vaya a Lyoko así?- preguntó Aelita enfadada.

-Es más terca que una mula- fue lo único que pudo responder Jeremy.

-¿Pues a que esperas para volver al pasado?, se encuentra muy mal- le tocó la frente- ¡Pero si tiene fiebre!- gritó aún mas.

-No…no...hace falta- logró decir Yumi, con los ojos medio abiertos- nadie…sospecha nada, y tengo una…idea respecto a Ryo…-parando de vez en cuando para coger aire.

-¿Y tu salud?- se preocupó Ulrich.

-Es….un simple….resfriado, en dos…días estaré…bien- intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlos.

-Esta bien- dijeron todos menos Ulrich, que no estaba de acuerdo para nada- llevaremos a cabo el plan de Yumi.

A la salida de la fábrica, junto al puente, depositaron a Yumi cerca del agua del río, y a Ryo un poco mas arriba junto a una piedra. Él empezó a despertarse, pero como es normal no recordaba nada.

Se levantó y vio a Yumi, su estado lo asustó.

-¡Yumi! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- muy histérico.

-Íbamos dando un paseo…me resbalé y caí…al agua…tu intentaste ayudarme…pero perdiste el equilibrio….y te golpeaste…con esa piedra…-hizo el esfuerzo por hablar correctamente.

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa en seguida, tienes mucha fiebre y estás herida- la cogió en brazos y se la llevó, Yumi sin que él se diera cuenta les indicó a sus amigos (que estaban escondidos) que se encontraba bien, después agotada apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ryo y se durmió.

_Escondidos por allí cerca…_

-Como te gustaría ser a ti estar en su lugar ¿eeee Ulrich?

-Cállate pesado- Odd siempre lo ponía de los nervios con sus comentarios.

-Yo no estaría tan enfadado después de lo de antes en Lyoko- se rió Aelita, la cara que puso él era como para sacarle una foto.

-Aelita prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- le suplicaba bajito, ella le guiñó un ojo haciéndole sentirse seguro, pero Odd había oído algo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Quiero saberlo- se quejaba.

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame tranquilo!- le gritó Ulrich en la cara y salió corriendo queriendo dejarlo atrás y huir de el.

**Quiero volver a agradecer todos vuestros ****reviews****, me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que lee mi fic, y prometo acabarlo. Si tenéis dudas, sugerencias o incluso alguna idea que se le podría añadir en un futuro cercano, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. Vuestra autora: Ariane.**

**En el próximo capítulo... Yumi sigue emferma y no podrá ir a clase, por otra parte X.A.N.A. hace todo lo posible para evitar que nuestros protagonistas se virtualicen el Lyoko.**


	6. Atrapados

Capítulo 6-Atrapados

_En la cafetería…_

Un nuevo día comenzaba y los cuatro desayunaban en una mesa, todos estaban en silencio, Yumi no iría a la escuela ese día.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?- le preguntó Odd a Ulrich mientras señalaba su croissant.

-No, puedes comértelo- ofreciéndoselo, no le apetecía comer, estaba demasiado preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Estas preocupado por Yumi?- le preguntó Aelita, lo que hizo que el se sonrojara- llevas así desde anoche.

-No te preocupes, hombre- lo intentó tranquilizar Odd a la vez que le daba varias palmadas en la espalda- seguro que llegó sana y salva a casa en brazos de Ryo- este comentario solo hizo que se enfureciera.

-Chicos no os enfadéis, también tenemos buenas noticias- los tranquilizó Jeremy- Aelita y yo casi hemos acabado con el Skidbladnir II- sonrió.

-Es verdad- lo apoyó Aelita- en un par de días estará acabado y podremos ponerlo en marcha.

-Genial, después nos cargamos esa réplica y se acabó X.A.N.A. para siempre- se ilusionó Odd. Pero eso no parecía animar mucho a Ulrich- ¿Aún sigues de morros? Esta tarde podríamos ir a visitarla y así estarás mas contento ¿verdad?- le propuso.

Ulrich se levantó de repente de la silla reaccionando ante ese comentario- No hace falta- aseguró muy rojo- pero vayamos a clase que ya es tarde- intentando disimular.

_En casa de Yumi…_

Yumi todavía seguía durmiendo, se encontraba muy mal anoche cuando Ryo la trajo a casa.

_Flashback__…_

Ryo tocó la puerta de la casa de los Ishiyama y esta se abrió bajo la mirada asombrada y llorosa de Akiko.

-Oh cielos ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Yumi?- preguntó preocupada mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su padre también apareció muy preocupado al oír las palabras de su mujer, entonces cogió a Yumi y la subió a su habitación.

Al de un rato, el médico la revisaba, le había curado y desinfectado las heridas y puesto una venda en el tobillo. Todos los demás escuchaban la historia que Ryo les contaba, la que antes ella le había narrado. Después subió para despedirse.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a verte, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, y cúrate pronto ¿vale?- le hizo prometer.

-Yo…también…me he alegrado…de verte- Ryo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado- buen…viaje- logró decir antes de cerrar los ojos, el médico la había anestesiado para poder dormirse a pesar del dolor y la fiebre.

_Fin del flashbacks… _

Ahora descansaba en su cama con una toalla húmeda sobre la frente, con algunas tiritas y el vendaje del pie, que no la dejaría moverse con total libertad.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, se habían ido a trabajar y ha hacer algunos recados, Hiroki estaba en clase así que solo podía descansar.

_A la hora de comer…_

Todos conversaban bastante contentos, habían conseguido animar a Ulrich y mas tarde tendrían clase con la profesora Hertz, el momento idóneo para echarse una siestecita.

-¡Ulrich!- gritó Sissi enfadada- anoche dijiste que bailarías conmigo y desapareciste sin decirme nada- le reprochó con rabia.

-Lo siento Sissi, pero al verte bailar me entraron ganas de salir corriendo- se rieron de ella.

-Cómo pudiste, si todos saben que soy la que mejor bailo de todo Kadic y los chicos están chifladitos por mi- intentó defenderse, a base de elogios.

-Si lo dices por esos dos payasos que te están persiguiendo todo el día- continuó Odd.

-Grrrrrrr, Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca- gritó antes de irse.

-¡Qué miedo!- fingió Odd- seguro que nos hace la manicura para vengarse de nosotros- todos se empezaron a reír mas fuerte.

-Pero tampoco deberías subestimarla- le avisó Jeremy- ¿o no recuerdas cómo nos siguió hasta el bosque?

-Si, eso también es verdad, tendremos mas cuidado- aseguró Aelita.

_Mas tarde en clase…_

Odd estaba medio dormido y Jeremy se encontraba sentado junto a el cuando el portátil empezó a emitir una especie de pitidos parecidos a los de una alarma.

-¡Jeremy!- le llamó la atención la señorita Hertz- apaga eso ahora mismo o te lo confisco, deberíais estar mas atentos ¿verdad Odd?- quien se despertó tras oír su nombre.

-Emmm…si, si, claro- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, toda la clase los miraba y soltaban carcajadas.

-Como os vuelva a pillar distraídos os llevo a dónde el director- les avisó enfadada, después de que ellos asintieran continuó con la explicación.

-Odd dile a Ulrich que le diga a Aelita que hay una torre activada y que se invente algo- susurro Jeremy al oído de su compañero.

-Está bien Einstein- se giró con cuidado de que la profesora no le viera y le pasó el mensaje- Torre activada, dile a Aelita que se invente algo.

Ulrich se acercó a Aelita- dicen que hay una torre activada y esta vez te toca a ti hacer teatro- le recordó.

-Hombres- dijo para si misma. Se levantó con una mano en la tripa- perdone señorita Hertz, es que no me encuentro muy bien, creo que estoy enferma, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?- preguntó fingiendo dolor de verdad.

-Mmmmmmm, está bien, puedes ir- Aelita era una de sus mejores alumnas y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-Nosotros la acompañamos- se levantaron y se pusieron junto a ella haciendo como si la sostuvieran, hasta salir de clase.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Jeremy- seguro que X.A.N.A. tratará de detenernos- avisó. Pero era verdad, a medida que corrían las puertas que estaban cerca de ellos se iban cerrando.

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida, vieron cómo la puerta también estaba a punto de cerrarse, entonces Ulrich se lanzó hacia ella, y consiguió poner un pie antes de que se cerrara por completo, luego con sus brazos hizo esfuerzo para abrirla un poco mas y que sus amigos pudieran pasar. Los tres habían salido, Odd agarró a Ulrich por un brazo y tiró de el para que pudiera escapar sin que la puerta le pillase.

_En la habitación de Yumi…_

El ruido de su móvil sonando la sacó de su sueño, alzó la mano, con los ojos cerrados intentando cogerlo y respondió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Si?- preguntó- dime Aelita, ¿Qué? ¿Qué compruebe si mi puerta está cerrada?, vale ya voy- se levantó con cuidado de apoyar bien el pie malo y llegó hasta la puerta, hizo fuerza para abrirla pero nada, no se movía ni un milímetro- si, no se abre, pero no entiendo por que querrían encerrarme mis padres. Está bien le espero aquí- sentándose en la cama.

_En el bosque…_

Todos iban a la fábrica excepto Ulrich, quien se había ofrecido voluntario para asegurarse de que Yumi estaba bien y si hacía falta ponerla a salvo.

_En la fábrica…_

-Transmitir Odd, transmitir Aelita, escanear Odd, escanear Aelita, virtualización- los dos se encontraron en el sector del hielo al abrir los ojos- os daré las coordenadas y después investigaré lo que trata de hacer X.A.N.A. ¿veis esa especie de cueva que hay a vuestra izquierda?

-Si, Einstein- respondió Odd.

-Id por allí, al otro lado deberíais encontrarla, pero tened cuidado seguro que hay un comité de bienvenida esperándoos.

-De acuerdo Jeremy- los dos se lanzaron dentro, en el fondo sabían que sería una especie de tobogán, Odd surfeaba pero Aelita no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio y cayó de culo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

_Con Ulrich…_

Ya podía divisar la casa de Yumi a lo lejos, unos cuantos metros mas y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a su habitación, llamándola, ella al oírlo se asomó.

-¡Yumi, intenta abrir la ventana!- hizo lo dicho pero nada, entonces no había otro remedio habrá que entrar por la puerta principal, estando allí la forcejeó, era inútil no se abría, le dio una patada con la esperanza de no romperla y… Bingo, ya podía entrar.

De inmediato el móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?- preguntó

-Soy yo Jeremy- al otro lado de la línea.

-Dime Jeremy.

-Ulrich, X.A.N.A. ha creado una especie de campos magnéticos que rodean todo Kadic y la casa de Yumi.

-Traducción- le pidió.

-X.A.N.A. puede controlar cualquier objeto que se encuentre dentro de la casa, así que salid de ahí cuanto antes, es muy peligroso- con un resoplido.

-Entendido- colgó. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación- Yumi, apártate de la puerta- y le dio otro golpe, esta también sin romperla fue abierta- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿X.A.N.A. otra vez?

-Me temo que si, y Jeremy me ha dicho que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes- cogió el brazo de Yumi y lo puso alrededor de su cuello para convertirse en su punto de apoyo e ir mas rápido.

Salieron de la habitación y nada mas empezar a bajar las escaleras un armario se les abalanzó encima.

_En Lyoko…_

Acababan de salir de aquel largo túnel, Odd saltó y calló sobre uno de los bloques que los esperaban, el cual empezó a girarse como si estuviera buscándolo.

-Cucu- con tono juguetón- estoy aquí- se inclinó y le disparó dando en el blanco.

Aelita antes de caer hizo aparecer sus alas y disparó unas cuantas bolas de energía dejando a todos los bloques que quedaban fuera de combate.

-Jo eso no vale princesa- se quejó Odd, a mi solo me has dejado uno- lo que hizo que ella sonriera, mas adelante podía divisar la torre.

-Odd, la torre está mas adelante- los dos fueron hacia allí, una tarántula los esperaba.

-Esta es mía- queriendo cargársela él, corrió hacia ella intentando darle, pero no acertó al símbolo, por lo que la tarántula no fue destruida y encima le dio a él impulsándolo al mar digital.

-¡Nooooooooo!- gritaba al verse caer, en el último momento unas manos lo salvaron de ser virtualizado para siempre- gracias princesa, ahora démosle una lección a Sindy por dispararme- Aelita lo soltó y él con un par de piruetas dijo- ¡Flecha láser!- la explosión retumbó por toda la zona.

-Iré a la torre- indicó mientras volaba en su dirección.

_En casa de Yumi…_

El armario estuvo a punto de caer encima de ellos de no ser por Ulrich que se empujó a Yumi y a sí mismo hacia atrás, y el armario cayó con un gran estruendo.

Yumi consiguió amarrarse para no caer por las escaleras pero vio que Ulrich no corrió la misma suerte, colgaba de la barandilla y sus manos empezaban a resbalarse. Ella intentó ayudarlo, pero con su pie en ese estado no podía hacer mucha fuerza para tirar de el. Entonces cogió su móvil.

-Jeremy, necesitamos una vuelta al pasado ya- dijo a todo correr.

-Ahora mismo, pero tranquilízate- tecleó lo mas rápido que pudo- vuelta al pasado ahora- una luz blanca envolvió a todos en ese instante.

_Ese día por la mañana…_

Todo era igual que antes solo que Ulrich estaba mas contento que de costumbre.

-Valla, ¿si que estas contento e?- le preguntó Jeremy.

-Seguro que es porque esta noche visitará a Yumi, estás hecho todo un romeo- adivinó Odd.

-¿Eh?- poniéndose como un tomate- no es eso- intentó engañarles pero no le sirvió para nada.

-Entonces ¿no te importará que te acompañemos no?- le preguntaron.

-Ni pensarlo, iré solo y dejadme en paz- los tres se rieron de el, habían conseguido averiguar todo lo que querían.

_Por la noche…_

Estaba bajo su ventana, era un poco tarde y no quería despertarla, se coló por su ventana medio abierta, tras escalar por una tubería.

Efectivamente ella estaba dormida, cogió la toalla de su frente, la humedeció en un cubo de agua que estaba junto a su cama y después de escurrirlo lo volvió a poner sobre su frente.

Ya se iba a marchar por donde había entrado pero una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

-Gracias por venir- dijo Yumi un poco bajito, el contacto con el frío la hizo despertar.

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó decepcionado.

-No, pero te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi- sonrió

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- le recordó- ¿Cuándo volverás a clase?- preguntó antes de irse.

-Seguramente mañana, la fiebre ya me ha bajado mucho- respondió contenta.

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

-Buenas noches.

**Y aquí el capítulo 6 espero que os guste. En cuanto a vuestros reviews, muchas gracias como siempre, y aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**Se acerca la navidad, y esta vez nuestros protagonistas se las arreglarán para pasarlas juntos, pero X.A.N.A. nunca descansa incluso siendo un día tan especial.**


	7. Feliz Navidad parte 1

Capítulo 7- Feliz Navidad (parte 1)

Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, pronto sería navidad y unas merecidas vacaciones no estarían mal. Sobre todo para nuestros héroes.

_En la cafetería…_

Todos comían, las clases ya habían terminado y tendrían que volver con sus familias.

-¡Qué bien!, ya llega la navidad- se alegraba Aelita, pero los demás no parecían muy contentos- ¿Qué es lo que os pasa?

-No me apetece en absoluto pasarme la navidad estudiando y oyendo los sermones de mi padre- se quejó Ulrich.

-Pues yo…-intervino Odd con cara de pena- tendré que aguantar a las pesadas de mis hermanas, no os podéis ni imaginar lo malvadas que son, cogen a Kiwi sin que me de cuenta y lo visten de duende- lamentándose, los demás solo soltaban risitas nerviosas al imaginarse a Kiwi con pinta de duende.

-Yo no lo pasaré tan mal- se explicó Yumi- estaré aquí, en la ciudad, pero con X.A.N.A. al acecho no me quedaré tranquila.

-¿Y a ti Jeremy?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Aelita con curiosidad.

-Me preocupa que estés aquí sola durante tanto tiempo- en esta ocasión no podría irse con el.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, no va a pasarme nada- lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea- soltó de repente Yumi- el día de noche buena podríamos volver todos y pasarlo junto a Aelita- propuso

-Me parece bien, y la Ermita estará libre- apoyó Ulrich.

-Vale, pues si estamos todos de acuerdo que así sea- finalizó Odd, planearon durante la hora de comer lo que harían.

_El día de Noche Buena…_

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich y Odd esperaban en la entrada de la Ermita a Jeremy. Habían estado hablando de cómo pasaron esos días con sus familias.

-¡Ya estoy aquí chicos!- los saludó Jeremy a lo lejos.

-Menos mal que has venido Einstein un poco más y nos congelamos aquí fuera esperándote- le echó la culpa Odd.

-¿Que tal ha quedado todo?- preguntó el haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de su amigo. Se estaba refiriendo a la Ermita.

-Muy bien- contestó Aelita- Yumi y yo vinimos ayer y la hicimos un poco mas acogedora- continuó.

-Recogimos y ordenamos un poco el salón, hay una pequeña estufa, y la cocina todavía se puede utilizar para cocinar- explicó Yumi a los chicos mientras pasaban dentro. Los tres se quedaron alucinados, aquello no estaba tan mal como se lo habían imaginado. En el salón había dos sofás un poco viejos pero en buen estado y una pequeña mesita de madera que adornaba el centro. La cocina en cambio, estaba muy limpia y efectivamente se podría utilizar todavía.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo- las halagó Ulrich.

-Queremos algo a cambio- pidió Yumi a los tres.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi- Odd puso cara de desconfiado.

-Una tarde de compras por el centro comercial- aclaró Aelita, a los chicos no les gustó mucho la idea, pero tuvieron que acceder, al fin y al cabo ellas se habían molestado en arreglar parte de la casa.

Eran las doce del medio día, ya se habían instalado en la Ermita y ahora se disponían a salir para comprar algo. Cogieron sus bufandas, sus abrigos y sus gorros de lana y salieron.

_En el centro comercial…_

-Bueno… quedamos en la entrada a las tres de la tarde- Yumi cogió a Aelita del brazo y se la llevó con ella.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres boquiabiertos, no entendían nada, pero ellas ya se habían ido de allí.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Pues….comprar, ya que estamos aquí voy a cogerle algo a Kiwi para navidad- empezando a caminar- y tu también deberías comprarle algo a Yumi- haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡¿Qué dices? Métete en tus asuntos- se fue enfurecido hacia otro lado.

Jeremy estaba ahí quieto, sin moverse, sin decir nada, pero tuvo una idea, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su padre.

_Con las chicas…_

-¿No te gusta la idea Aelita? Pasaremos una tarde de chicas las dos solas.

-Si, me parece bien, pero ¿no crees que hemos sido un poco bruscas al dejarles allí solos sin darles ninguna explicación?- dudó en haber hecho bien.

-No te preocupes por ellos, una hora antes de las tres iremos a la Ermita y les prepararemos una tarta- propuso Yumi.

-Eso es genial, pero yo no se cocinar- avisó

-Yo tampoco pero se la comerán de todas formas- con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿entramos en esta tienda?- señalando una en la que había muchos regalos bonitos de navidad.

_Con Ulrich…_

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin fijarse mucho por donde iba, por una parte Odd tenía razón, debería comprarle algo a Yumi, seguro que ella se habría acordado, y si el no tenía nada para ella… pasaría como en su cumpleaños, se enfadaría mucho con el.

De improvisto sus ojos se posaron sobre una tienda que se encontraba en una esquina, en el escaparate habían cosas bastante femeninas, perfumes, pulseras… y cosas por el estilo, pero ¿que le cogería a Yumi?, ella no era como las demás chicas de su edad, tenía otros gustos y…será mejor mirar dentro para ver que hay. Se decidió finalmente.

_Con Jeremy…_

-¿Qué te parece la idea?- le preguntaba a su padre por el móvil- será estupendo, son muy buenos amigos, y sería genial que me dejarás hacer el viaje- intentando convencerle.

-Está bien hijo, pero solo porque parecen buenos chavales, sobre todo esa amiga tuya, Aelita ¿no?- dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Emmmm si papa hasta luego- cortando la llamada. Ahora tenía pensado buscar a Odd y a Ulrich.

_Con las chicas…_

Miraban sin parar tiendas de muchas clases.

-Oye Aelita, ¿ya le has comprado algo a Jeremy?- preguntó Yumi.

-No- dijo algo sonrojada- no sabía que cogerle y…

-¿Que tal esto?- señalando a un cartel, en el aparecía un anuncio sobre un nuevo museo que estaban a punto de inaugurar- podrías invitarle a ir contigo, además las entradas son baratas- la convenció.

-Es buena idea, las compraré- se decidió, cuando vino de vuelta con ellas- ¿y tu Yumi?- se dirigió a ella, ahora era su turno.

-¿Yo que?-haciendo plantas de que no sabia a que se refería.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo, ¿que le has comprado a Ulrich?- fue directa al grano, su amiga se sonrojó hasta mas no poder por aquella pregunta.

-Te lo enseñaré pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- le hizo prometer, Aelita asintió con la cabeza. Yumi abrió una caja bastante pequeña de color azul y su regalo fue visible.

-Es precioso- comentó Aelita- seguro que le gusta. Pero da la sensación de que es un poco caro.

-En absoluto, es de los más normalitos, y un amigo que trabaja allí me hizo un descuento especial- volviendo a guardar el regalo- además, lo que importa es la intención, no lo que te gastes- puntualizó. Pero en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Me parece que tu intención era buena, seguro que pensaste mucho en el para cogerle eso- se rió Aelita al ver de un vivo color rojo a su mejor amiga.

-Vámonos ya a la Ermita, quedan tres cuartos de hora para que den las tres en punto- rumbo a la salida.

_Con Odd…_

-Este hueso de plástico será un estupendo juguete para mi querido perrito- lo compró y salió de la tienda- fue una lástima que me equivocara con el regalo de Yumi el día de su cumpleaños, ahora he tenido que volver a comprarlo y es mas caro que la última vez- se lamentó. Caminó un poco más y se encontró a Jeremy.- Ey ¿Qué tal Einstein? Ya has encontrado algo para Aelita- gritó a lo lejos.

-Baja la voz- le pidió el- vamos a buscar a Ulrich, ya pronto serán las tres.

_Con Ulrich…_

-Esto es perfecto para ella, es muy suave, y blandito seguro que le gusta- habló consigo mismo, pagó por el regalo y nada mas salir de la tienda vio a sus amigos.

-Vaya, así que me has hecho caso ¿e?- se alegró Odd.

-Lo que tu digas, ahora vamos que nos estarán esperando.

_Con las chicas…_

Tenían la cocina hecha un desastre, Aelita limpiaba lo más rápido que podía mientras Yumi acababa la especie de tarta que intentaron hacer. Habían comprado incluso un libro de cocina pero con la forma no habían acertado, la tarta no era muy redonda, mas bien cuadrada y el chocolate no estaba bien repartido por toda la superficie, en cuanto al sabor…no se atrevían a probarla, usarían a Odd como conejillo de indias.

-Corre, tenemos que irnos ya o no nos dará tiempo a llegar al centro comercial- se alarmó Aelita, cogieron rápido sus cosas y se fueron corriendo.

_Con los chicos…_

-¿No se están retrasando mucho?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Quizás sea un ataque de X.A.N.A.- pensó Jeremy.

-No hay que preocuparse, ya sabéis como son las chicas con las compras, empiezan poco a poco y luego no hay quien las pare- los tres se rieron.

Y en ese momento Aelita y Yumi aparecieron por uno de los lados, habían entrado por otra entrada, para que no sospecharan nada.

-¿Habéis esperado mucho?- preguntó Aelita

-No, solo un cuarto de hora- respondió sarcástico Odd.

-No deberías quejarte, pero ahora vámonos a comer que tenemos hambre- nadie excepto Aelita entendía nada de lo que había dicho Yumi, pero al escuchar la palabra comida a Odd se le olvidó el tema.

-Cada uno pagará su parte- avisó Ulrich, todos asintieron menos Odd.

-¿Por qué no nos repartimos lo que gastamos entre todos a partes iguales?- sugirió Odd.

-Porque tú comes el triple que nosotros y nos quedaríamos sin dinero- respondió Jeremy, todos le daban la razón a él.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando volvieron a la Ermita, se estaba haciendo de noche y hacia más frío que antes.

Odd, Ulrich y Yumi veían una película en la pequeña televisión que Yumi había traído de su casa para no aburrirse. Mientras tanto Jeremy y Aelita estaban trabajando en el proyecto.

-¿No huele a chocolate?- preguntó Odd sin avisar. Aelita y Yumi intercambiaron una mirada.

-N-no, será porque te has quedado con hambre después de comer en aquel restaurante- se le ocurrió decir a Yumi.

-Podría ser… he comido muy poco- se quejó.

-¿Poco dices?- participó Ulrich en la conversación- has repetido dos veces cada plato, y porque no te llegaba el dinero, si no hubieras comido aún más- todos se rieron.

El ruido de la estufa rompiéndose calmaron aquellas risas, eso no era normal, en todos los años que Yumi había usado esa estufa nunca se había estropeado, y no era muy vieja.

-Una torre activada- avisó Jeremy. Toda la zona en la que estaban empezaba a congelarse, y la temperatura no dejaba de bajar- hay que salir de aquí.

Los cinco corrían hacia la puerta, Jeremy salio sin problemas detrás de Aelita, pero cuando Ulrich se disponía a salir, la puerta se iba a cerrar de un golpe.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Yumi, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y gracias a eso Ulrich pudo escapar, pero Yumi y Odd se quedaron allí encerrados.

-A la fábrica, rápido- se fueron corriendo.

-Os habéis fijado en que dentro de la Ermita hace mas frío que aquí fuera- dedujo Aelita.

-Si, es verdad, si no desactivamos la torre es posible que se congelen- dijo Ulrich alarmado.

**Y aquí el séptimo capítulo, pido disculpas porque esta vez he tardado un poco más, pero es que no se me ocurrían muchas ideas.**

**Como siempre gracias a los que mandais reviews y leeis mi fic. Y quiero agradecer su apoyo a ****Atpab95**** que me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**


	8. Feliz Navidad parte 2

Capítulo 8-Feliz Navidad (parte 2)

**Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la inspiración se fue y también estaban las vacaciones de por medio (en un pueblo sin Internet). Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 8, espero que os guste.**

_De camino a la fábrica…_

-Vamos Jeremy tienes que correr mas rápido, seguro que Yumi y Odd están a punto de volverse cubitos de hielo- se quejó Ulrich, él y Aelita le esperaban en el ascensor.

-Ya estoy- entrando junto a ellos.

-Deberías de dejar de saltarte tantas clases de educación física- siguió Ulrich con sus acusaciones.

-Si fuera a esas clases ¿Quién construiría el Skid?- defendiéndose.

-¿Podéis parar los dos de pelearos?- Aelita se interpuso entre los dos, que parecieron entrar en razón gracias a su amiga- Primero la torre, os recuerdo que nuestros amigos están en peligro.

-Si-contestaron los dos al unísono pero sin muchas ganas.

_En la sala de los escáneres…_

-¿Estáis listos? Voy a empezar con la virtualización- Jeremy preparó los dos escáneres, pero algo raro sucedía, el escáner en el que se encontraba Aelita no funcionaba del todo bien, lo que hizo que ella tuviera que cambiarse al otro tras un aviso suyo. Y después prosiguió con el proceso- Transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, Virtualización.

Los dos aterrizaron en el sector de la montaña- mas adelante se encuentra la torre, yo bajaré a revisar el escáner- y así lo hizo, sin darles tiempo para replicar.

Corrieron en esa dirección pero seguían sin divisar la torre.

-¿Donde estará esa maldita torre? Y para colmo tenemos compañía- protestó Ulrich corriendo hacia uno de los lados con Aelita de la mano, detrás de esa enorme roca los disparos de los bloques no los alcanzarían.

_En la Ermita…_

Tanto Yumi como Odd se encontraban en el suelo sentados con sus gorros, bufandas y chaquetas puestas.

Odd se aburría y decidió tomarle el pelo a Yumi.

-¿Sabes?, dicen que si dos personas se abrazan, entran en calor mas fácilmente- extendiendo los brazos en su dirección.

-Si tienes frío utiliza esto- respondió Yumi con voz muy fría, era propio de Odd decir esas chorradas en ese tipo de situaciones, pero se le irían las ganas de soltar tonterías con la manta que le había lanzado a la cara.

-¡Eh!, si no querías abrazarme me lo hubieras dicho, no hacia falta lanzarme una manta con tanta fuerza a la cara- se quejó.

Al de un rato, seguían ahí quietos, sin decir nada, pero era notorio que la temperatura seguía disminuyendo, pues sus dientes empezaron a castañear.

-Cada vez hace más frío- vocalizó Yumi- ¿crees que lograrán desactivarla a tiempo?

-Seguro que si, Ulrich hará cualquier cosa si tú esta en peligro- esto último lo dijo más bajito, aunque Yumi lo oyó y se sonrojó

-Por cierto, lo que oliste antes, era realmente una tarta de chocolate, Aelita y yo la hicimos en secreto para vosotros- era mejor cambiar de tema u Odd seguiría haciendo comentarios que no venían al caso.

-¡En serio!- muy entusiasmado- ¿me dejarás probarla el primero?

-Cla-claro- asintió ella con una gota en la cabeza- será la compensación por haberte tirado la manta a la cara-

-¡Guay!- levantándose de improviso- eres la mejor Yumi- pero ella no estaba muy segura de que fuera totalmente comestible.

_En Lyoko…_

Los bloques parecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaban escondidos tras la roca y no dejaban de disparar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para seguir avanzando, sino no llegaremos a tiempo- dedujo Ulrich.

-Por lo menos sabemos que la torre está cerca, pero aun así no podemos verla, ¿estará escondida?

-Puede ser… yo los distraigo y tu avanzas en busca de la torre ¿vale?

-Si- asintió Aelita y Ulrich salió por el lado izquierdo con el súper-sprint.

Solo eran dos bloques, uno de ellos fue eliminado en el instante en el que Ulrich pasó corriendo junto a él dándole una puñalada en el cuerpo. El otro fue un poco más difícil, por lo que se triplicó y cada uno de ellos le clavó su katana en una de las 4 caras del cubo.

-¡Ahora!- avisó a Aelita para que saliera de su escondite, ella así lo hizo, paso su mano sobre su pulsera con forma de estrella y unas preciosas alas brotaron de su espalda, no recorrió ni siquiera la distancia que había desde la roca y Ulrich cuando fue alcanzada por un láser que la hizo caer al vacío.

-¡Aelita!- gritó Ulrich sin poder hacer nada por ella, lo desvirtualizaron dos cangrejos.

_En la sala de los escáneres…_

Ulrich apareció muy alarmado y subió enseguida por el ascensor a la sala del superordenador, se sentó y tras ponerse el auricular empezó a hablarle a Aelita con la esperanza de que aun siguiera viva.

-Aelita, ¿estas ahí?, responde, ¿estas ahí?- con un tono mas desesperado, si a ella le pasaba algo seria su culpa por no haberla salvado.

-Si, estoy aquí, al parecer, no veíamos la torre porque estábamos en una plataforma mas arriba de la que deberíamos estar- Ulrich se alegró de que ella siguiera viva, y avisó a Jeremy de lo sucedido, pues se había quedado sorprendido por la forma en la que el corría hacia el ascensor.

-Está bien Ulrich, ocúpate de Aelita, en seguida acabo estoy y voy para allí- respondió Jeremy desde la sala de los escáneres.

-Vale, primero llamaré a Yumi para ver que tal andan.

_En la Ermita…_

Cada vez era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, el frío empezaba a penetrar a través de sus chaquetas, Odd acababa de caer rendido, pero aun respiraba y Yumi no aguantaría mucho mas, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Un ruido inoportuno la salvó de dormirse.

El móvil estaba sonando en uno de sus bolsillos, lo cogió y con la voz entrecortada contestó.

-¿S-si?- logró decir.

-Yumi, soy yo Ulrich, ¿Cómo estáis?- valla pregunta mas tonta, la verdad era que no sonaba muy bien, pero debía preguntar.

-Odd se a-acaba de q-quedar do-dormido, y y-yo no agu-antaré mu-mucho mas- le costó decir aunque lo consiguió.

-Por favor Yumi no te duermas Aelita en seguida desactivará la torre- dijo alarmado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y un sonido como el de un móvil estrellándose contra el suelo le impulsó a meterle prisa a Aelita.

-Aelita, no queda mucho tiempo, será mejor que corras hacia la torre esquivando los dos cangrejos, sino no podremos salvar a Yumi y Odd.

-Está bien- comenzó a correr en dirección recta, unos pocos metros la separaban de la torre, pero los dos cangrejos aparecieron delante suyo, impidiéndole el paso.

_En la sala del superordenador…_

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿que tal va la cosa?- preguntó Jeremy a la vez que salía del ascensor.

-Fatal, Yumi y Odd están a punto de congelarse y dos cangrejos impiden que Aelita entre en la torre- pero no pudo aguantar mas la espera, salio de allí corriendo, ahora que Jeremy estaba ahí podría ayudar a Aelita y el intentaría salvar a sus amigos.

A Jeremy no le hizo falta preguntarle nada, entendió perfectamente a donde iba.

-Aelita, intenta distraerlos para abrir un camino y pasar.

Ella así lo hizo, corrió hacia uno de los lados esquivando los láseres, y atrayendo los cangrejos hacia ella, se ocultó tras otra roca y salió volando hacia arriba pasando por encima de sus enemigos y entrando en la torre.

Se desplazó hacia el centro de la plataforma y fue elevada hasta otra un poco mas pequeña, frente a ella apareció una pantalla, puso su mano sobre ella y la torre fue desactivada.

_En la Ermita…_

Ulrich golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado congelada, siguió así durante un rato hasta que consiguió abrirla, la temperatura había subido considerablemente pero aun hacia bastante frío.

Entró con prisa y se arrodilló frente a Yumi, la sostuvo poniendo una mano en cada hombro de ella y zarandeándola suavemente de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de que se despertara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

-¡Yumi! ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No es que me importe, pero yo también he estado a punto de congelarme- interrumpió Odd detrás de Yumi, había conseguido levantarse, pero no podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Em…si, ¿tu estas bien Odd?-dijo con disimulo.

-Si, aunque no estaría mal algo de comer- guiñó un ojo a Yumi.

-Primero avisaré a Jeremy de que estáis bien, y luego hablaremos de comida- así lo hizo y un rato después los cinco estaban sentados en el suelo con la tarta frente a ellos.

-¿Esta es vuestra tarta?- preguntó Ulrich poniendo una cara no muy buena.

-Si, nos esforzamos mucho en hacerla- respondió Aelita.

-¿Sigues queriendo probarla Odd?- le advirtió Jeremy.

-Claro que si, no es la tarta más bonita que he visto, pero seguro que no tiene nada que ver el sabor con la apariencia, además huele que alimenta.

-Si, claro…- bueno puedes comértela toda, nosotros no tenemos hambre- habló Yumi de parte de todos.

-Jeremy, quiero darte una cosa, ¿podrías venir conmigo al piso de arriba?- sin darle tiempo a responder cogió su abrigo, lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras.

-Esto…Yumi, ¿qui-quieres que demos un paseo?- se animó a preguntarle.

-Por mi está bien, pero ¿que hacemos con Odd?

-No te preocupes por él, mientras tenga comida por medio no se dará ni cuenta de que nos hemos ido- también cogieron sus cosas y caminaron frente a una ventana de la casa.

_Con Aelita y Jeremy…_

-Bueno, Yumi me dijo que en navidad, las parejas se regalan cosas, y yo, te he comprado esto- Aelita sacó de su bolsillo las entradas y se las mostró.

-Es genial Aelita, pero a mi…se me olvidó comprarte algo, comprenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme- se lamentó, había estado demasiado ocupado con el tema del viaje sorpresa.

-No pasa nada, tú ya me has hecho el mejor regalo de todos.

-¿A si?- no sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, pero lo importante era que no se había enfadado con él.

-Claro que si, tonto, tú me materializaste aquí, incluso gracias a ti pude ver mi padre, y eso es muy importante para mí- sin avisar, Aelita lo abrazó con fuerza, causando un gran sonrojo por parte de Jeremy- Gracias.

_Con Yumi y Ulrich…_

Los dos se habían parado y observaban el cielo estrellado, no se atrevían a decir nada, pero algo había que hacer, no podían seguir así, sin decirse nada.

-Yo…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero- dijo Yumi.

-Bueno…esto….yo…toma, esto es para ti- Ulrich sacó de una bolsa, un regalo envuelto en papel de regalo de color rojo.

-Gracias, esto también es para ti- ella también sacó su regalo que tenia una forma un poco mas rectangular, y el papel de regalo contenía adornos navideños.

Se intercambiaron los regalos mutuamente.

-Sé que es una costumbre Japonesa no abrir el regalo frente a la persona que te lo da, ¿pero podríamos hacer una excepción hoy?, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Vale- Yumi empezó a abrir el suyo, y quedó fascinada, un precioso oso de peluche, de color negro y muy suave- Gracias Ulrich, me encanta- le gustaba mucho, y eso alegraba a Ulrich, pero el no parecía tan contento al abrir el suyo- ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿no te gusta el reloj? Si quieres todavía se puede cambiar por otro modelo.

-No es eso, tu regalo me encanta- "prácticamente cualquier cosa que tu me dieras me gustaría" pensó- pero no me parece justo, seguro que te ha costado mucho mas que el mío.

Yumi se acercó aun mas a el, para que la mirase a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Lo importante no es quien haya gastado mas dinero, sino, el detalle, y tu regalo me encanta- eso pareció animarle- además, tampoco es que me haya costado tanto, mi hermano tiene muchos contactos.

_Con Odd…_

Ya se había comido toda la tarta, y había notado la ausencia de sus amigos, así que decidió buscarlos.

_Con Yumi y Ulrich…_

No podían dejar de mirarse, los dos parecían hechizados, y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Pero como no, algo molesto los devolvió a la tierra.

-¡Hey chicos!- grito Odd desde la ventana más cercana- ¿no hay regalo para mi o que?

Los dos sonrojados por la situación en la que los había interrumpido se separaron bruscamente.

-Ahora te lo damos Odd, Aelita y yo nos hemos acordado de ti- respondió Yumi, Odd volvió a entrar dentro y ella antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada, le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ulrich, sonrojándolo aun mas.

_Dentro de la Ermita…_

-Toma este es tu regalo- Aelita le extendió un paquete un poco pequeño y aplastado, demasiado fino se podría decir, pero bueno, era un regalo de todas formas.

Odd lo abrió corriendo, y muy ilusionado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Que se supone que es esto! ¿Unas plantillas para los pies?- no se lo podía creer- pero ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a todos con mis pies?

-Esas plantillas absorberán el mal olor y lo echarán por la planta de la zapatilla.

-Jejeje, mira como me río, no me hace ni pizca de gracia, y yo que confiaba en vosotras…

-Tranquilo, amigo yo tengo un regalo mejor para todos- lo intentó animar Jeremy- mi padre me ha dado permiso, y cuando acaben las clases nos regalará un viaje a unas casas de madera durante 3 días y 2 noches.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Aelita.

-Eres el mejor Einstein- dijo Ulrich.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con vosotros- apoyó Yumi.

-¿Y a ti que te parece Odd?- todos se giraron hacia el.

-Es urgente, tengo que ir al servicio, enseguida vuelvo- y desapareció de allí.

-¿Será que no le ha gustado mi regalo?- comentó un preocupado Jeremy.

-No, a mi me parece que tiene que ver con cierta tarta que Aelita y yo hicimos- aclaró Yumi.

Y todos se reían a más no poder, excepto Odd, que no le haría mucha gracia saber la causa por la que pasaría una hora en el servicio.

**Bueno y aquí el octavo capítulo, pido nuevamente disculpas por tardar tanto y espero vuestros reviews.**

**En el próximo capítulo, titulado: Jóvenes guerreros….los exámenes que darán comienzo a un nuevo año empiezan, el Skid esta a punto de ser finalizado, pero un pequeño inconveniente los retrasará un día más.**

**Por otra parte quiero dar las gracias a:**

**Kazuar-731****: Gracias por tus comentarios, intentaré seguir todas tus indicaciones, y espero que continúes con tu fic, la verdad es que es muy interesante.**

**AtpAb95: Muchas gracias, por seguir comentando mi fic desde que empezó, y por todos tus ánimos, no dudes en preguntarme cualquier duda sobre cualquier cosa que necesites. Espero que no me hagas esperar mucho para saber lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo.**

**Lyokofan: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, a mi también me encanta la tuya y en serio, me das muchos ánimos, prometo actualizar como máximo en 1 semana, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo, ya ves que la tarta no le sentó muy bien a Odd. **

**Eva17314: Ay…. Eva, ya era hora de que te pasases por aquí a comentar, te aviso de que no esperes esos "algo más" de mí, tú ya me conoces…, pero intentaré que los capítulos sean interesantes y emocionantes. El próximo tratará de bebés, ya verás que gracioso… y la pobre Sissi… **


	9. Jóvenes guerreros

Capítulo 9- Jóvenes guerreros

**Con este fic si que he tardado en actualizar mucho tiempo, pido perdón por eso, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible todos mis fics pendientes, espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo.**

Las navidades ya habían acabado y era el primer día de clase, nuestros protagonistas desayunaban en la cafetería, menos uno de ellos.

-¿Qué tal está Odd?- preguntó Yumi a sus amigos, la última vez que estuvo con el no pudo despedirse, puesto que se hacia tarde y el aún no salía del baño, pero sería mejor así, seguramente estaría enfadado con ellos.

-Desde que salió del servicio no ha vuelto a decir nada en toda la noche- respondió Ulrich, que se dio la vuelta al ver como todos miraban en la misma dirección.

Odd acababa de entrar en la cafetería y se dirigía hacia ellos con mala cara.

-Buenos días-intentó romper el hielo, Yumi, una gran sonrisa destacaba en su cara, sin embargo algunas risitas se le escaparon, al igual que a los demás, la forma en la que andaba era demasiado graciosa.

-Ja, ja, mira como me río- dijo irónicamente, estaba de mal humor, por culpa de ellas dos se había pasado gran parte de la noche encerrado en el baño, por no contar también la bronca de Jim al verlo por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

-No te enfades Odd- suplicó Aelita, se habían pasado un poco, pero fue gracioso.

-Ten en cuenta que te zampaste la tarta tu solito, nadie te obligó a hacerlo- las defendió Ulrich.

-Si claro…..encima defiéndelas a ellas….

Viendo que de esa forma no conseguirían que las perdonase, a Aelita se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Qué te parece si como compensación vamos por la tarde al cine?

-¡Pero si mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas!- se quejó Jeremy- yo no voy, tengo que estudiar, además ¿como pretendéis salir sin permiso?

-No te preocupes por eso, se me da genial falsificar firmas, una firmita de los padres de Aelita y listo- se animó Odd.

-De todas formas yo no puedo ir- avisó Ulrich- tengo que aprobar esta asignatura como sea, sino mi padre prometió que se pasaría por aquí- precisamente volver a verle era lo que menos querría en ese momento, sus sermones eran tan aburridos….

-Yo tampoco, mis padres se van a visitar a unos amigos y tengo que cuidar de Hiroki- esto último lo dijo con mala gana- también tendré muchos deberes.

-Pues yo no tengo inconvenientes para ir, vayamos o no, no pienso estudiar para sacar un cero.

-No hay mas remedio iremos nosotros tres- dijo Aelita convencida.

-¿C-como que nosotros tres?- preguntó Jeremy no muy seguro de si se refería a él.

-Odd, tú y yo- sonrió

-P-pero yo no puedo ir tengo que estudiar y…

-Hoy vendrás con nosotros, hemos estudiado durante toda la semana y se nos dan bien las mates, así que hoy nos vamos al cine- no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo dicho.

-¿Así que al cine e? pienso averiguar lo que os traéis entre manos esta vez, ¿vosotros vais a acompañarme?- dijo con voz severa a sus seguidores.

-Pero Sissi, tu padre dijo que estudiaras para este examen- replicó Herve, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, Sissi parecía tan furiosa.

-¡Sois unos idiotas!- gritó- no servís para nada- se levantó con su bandeja y se fue de allí, con la cabeza bien alta, como siempre.

_**Por la tarde antes de irse al cine, en la habitación de Ulrich…**_

-Te dejo el portátil y si pasa algo nos avisas ¿vale?- Jeremy aun no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera buena idea ir al cine, pero Aelita, junto a Odd, no hacían mas que suplicárselo.

-No se por que te empeñas en estudiar, seguro que no apruebas….-interrumpió Odd.

-Veo que me apoyas mucho Odd, pero aunque no pase el examen a mi no me huelen tanto los pies- se le ocurrió de repente.

-¿Por qué te metes ahora con mis pies? No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

-Vasta ya chicos, Ulrich nos vamos ya, esfuérzate mucho ¿vale?- Aelita les dio un empujoncito a Odd y a Jeremy y salieron de la habitación.

_**En el cine…**_

Sacaron sus entradas en la taquilla, y entraron en la sala para buscar sus asientos, Jeremy había sido ingenioso al pedir asientos cerca de la salida, así sería mas fácil salir de allí si había una emergencia.

-La pantalla desde aquí no se ve muy bien, deberíamos estar por el medio- señaló hacia el centro, donde un pelotón de gente ocupaba tres filas seguidas- aquí no hay nadie, lo que significa que no es un buen sitio- siguió quejándose Odd.

-Si que hay alguien- dos filas mas atrás de donde se encontraban se distinguía una figura, aunque no podían verle la cara con claridad- ¿ves como no esta tan mal? Ahora deja de quejarte que empieza la peli- Aelita se volteó de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

"Uff, por los pelos, creo que no me han visto, pero si llego a estar un poco mas cerca…"- pensó Sissi, le había costado salir de Kadic sin que nadie la viera, le había dicho a su padre que se pasaría toda la tarde en su cuarto estudiando y que no le molestara nadie.

-Pasaron veinte minutos desde que la película había empezado, cuando, durante una milésima de segundo el signo de X.A.N.A. había aparecido en la pantalla, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta excepto ellos tres, se miraron entre ellos muy preocupados esperándose otra emboscada.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" se preguntaba Sissi, podía observar como los tres miraban en todas direcciones.

Aunque de nada servía mirar, el denso humo negro se desplazaba por la sala, esta vez X.A.N.A. tenía ventaja y no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

El humo rodeó a nuestros protagonistas de los pies a la cabeza, reduciendo sus tamaños poco a poco, Sissi a pocos metros contemplaba estupefacta como desaparecían ante sus ojos. Totalmente convencida de que no encontraría a nadie en esos asientos, se levantó sigilosamente y se apresuró a echar una ojeada.

Aun se sorprendió mas al ver a tres preciosos bebes en pañales, toda la ropa se les había quedado gigante menos esa prenda que parecía haber encogido junto a ellos.

El cerebro de Sissi no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era lógico que de la nada tres de sus compañeros de clase se hubieran convertido en bebés. De lo que estaba totalmente segura era de que eran ellos, y de que los llevaría ante su padre, como prueba de que tenía razón.

Aunque primero los sacaría de allí, antes de que montasen mucho escándalo y los echasen del cine.

_**Con Ulrich…**_

-Ajá, así que esto es así…creo que ya me voy enterando de esto- estaba aplicando la fórmula que aparecía en los apuntes del cuaderno de Jeremy, para hacer una ecuación de segundo nivel, cuando el sonido repetitivo del portátil lo distrajo- siempre pasa en los momentos mas inoportunos…-con un suspiro cogió el móvil y llamó a los tres, tal y como le pidieron, pero nada, ninguno contestaba. Después marcó el número de Yumi.

_**Con Yumi…**_

Hacía los deberes en su habitación, Hiroki en cambio veía la tele al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su consola. Su móvil sonó de improvisto.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo, Ulrich- respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa?- su amigo parecía un poco intranquilo.

-Es X.A.N.A. pero lo peor es que ni Aelita, Jeremy ni Odd contestan, ¿tu estas bien?

-Si, aquí no ha pasado nada, mejor vamos a buscarlos juntos, nos vemos en la entrada del colegio en cinco minutos.

-Vale- colgó y salió de su habitación rumbo a la entrada.

Yumi por su parte bajó las escaleras de puntillas, si Hiroki la pillaba, no la dejaría irse. Cada paso que daba hacía que la escalera crujiera y no acabó de bajar todos los escalones cuando su hermano se le cruzó.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Intentas escaquearte otra vez mientras papá y mamá no están?- ¿Cómo podía ser que la hubiese oído si estaba pendiente de otras cosas?

-Escucha enano, es un asunto muy importante y tengo prisa, así que me voy- iba a salir por la puerta cuando la detuvo agarrándole de la camiseta.

-Quiero algo a cambio o se lo diré a papá y a mamá.

-Está bien…...-se dio la vuelta vencida- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues…..quiero que me consigas una cita con Milly.

-¿¡Que! ¡Sabes que no puedo conseguirte eso!

-Entonces…-cogió el teléfono para indicarle que llamaría a sus padres si no le conseguía lo que quería.

-Vale, vale, te conseguiré esa cita, de todas formas luego ni lo recordarás- esto último lo dijo muy bajito.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Yumi dijo que no con la cabeza- Bien, ¡pues que te diviertas!- y se fue a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

_**Con Sissi…**_

Había conseguido salir de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora iba cargada con tres niños de unos 3 años. Odd agarrado a su cuello con una de las manos, no dejaba de tirarle del pelo con la otra, poniéndola cada vez mas furiosa, solo que no podía hacer nada, ya que sus manos también estaban ocupadas. Aelita que iba andando no dejaba de llorar, y toda la gente se le quedaba mirando al pasar junto a ella. Finalmente estaba Jeremy "por lo menos este está calladito y no me tira del pelo" pensó Sissi, y tenía toda la razón, pero cuando estaban cerca de la escuela, observó que Jeremy no tenía muy buena cara, se estaba poniendo…. ¿verde? al parecer el continuo movimiento no le estaba sentando muy bien, estaban a punto de entrar a Kadic, Jeremy no aguantó mas y echó las tostadas del desayuno en la camiseta de Sissi.

-¡Buaj! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a vomitarme?- con rabia, dejó a los tres en el suelo y ordenó a Nícolas que pasaba cerca de allí, que los vigilara mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, no podía ir con esa mancha apestosa por la escuela.

-Cuida bien de ellos, idiota, y ¡que no se te escapen!- el solo asintió con su típica cara de tonto y los sentó a los tres en un banco.

-Si os portáis bien, os daré una piruleta- les prometió, para que así estuvieran formales y no intentaran escaparse.

_**Con Ulrich y Yumi…**_

Ulrich iba camino a la entrada cuando en un banco distinguió a Nícolas con tres niños pequeños, se acercó para echar una ojeada al asunto.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que esos niños se parecían a sus amigos e intentó quitarse de encima al bobo que los cuidaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con estos niños?- Nícolas se volteó sorprendido de encontrárselo a él.

-Nada, solo cuido de ellos hasta que Sissi vuelva.

-Ahora que mencionas a Sissi, me la he encontrado en el pasillo y dice que vayas inmediatamente o que te enseñará lo que vale un peine.

-¿Seguro que te ha dicho eso?- sin estar completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-Si, sino pregúntaselo a ella, aunque si no vas….no me gustaría estar en tu lugar….

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios, Ulrich se puso frente a cada uno de los bebés mirándolos fijamente a los ojos, si que eran ellos, tenían los mismo rasgos.

-¡Ulrich! Por fin he llegado, mi hermano no me dejaba tranquila, vamos a buscarlos.

-Creo que no va a hacer falta- le dijo mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más- ya los hemos encontrado.

Yumi boquiabierta los observó detenidamente hasta que los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión, hay que llevarlos a Lyoko y desactivar la torre para que regresen a la normalidad.

Ulrich cogió a Jeremy y a Odd, y Yumi a Aelita. Después los llevaron a la alcantarilla. Bajaron a cada uno haciendo hasta dos viajes. Finalmente Ulrich depositó a Odd en el suelo y este tras empezar a correr se cayó haciéndose un raspón en la rodilla. No dejaba de llorar. Yumi pasó a Aelita con Ulrich y cogió a Odd entre sus brazos columpiándolo despacio hasta que dejase de llorar, después se agarró al cuello de Yumi y prosiguieron el camino.

Ulrich que ahora iba detrás de su compañera maldecía una y otra vez a Odd, pero ¿Qué se creía? Con unos pocos años estaba hecho un ligón y para colmo no hacía mas que sacarle la lengua para burlarse de él.

Pero era mejor no decir nada e intentar ignorarlo, Yumi odiaba este tipo de cosas infantiles y tener celos de un renacuajo….no le haría gracia saberlo.

-Bien, tú llévate a Aelita y os virtualizaré a los dos, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a Jeremy y a Odd- Ulrich hizo lo dicho aunque antes de que la puerta se cerrara dirigió una mirada asesina a Odd, advirtiéndole que se quedara quietecito, este en cambio miró hacia otro lado sin hacerle caso.

Ulrich dejó a Aelita en uno de los escáneres y el entró en el otro, acto seguido, Yumi prosiguió con la virtualización.

-Transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, ¡virtualización!

Aparecieron en el sector del desierto, Aelita cayó de culo.

-Ulrich, por casualidad Aelita no habrá recuperado su estado normal ¿no?

-No, tiene el traje de siempre, pero en miniatura.

-Bien, os he dejado lo mas cerca que he podido de la torre, tenéis que seguir por el camino de la izquierda hasta encontrar otra plataforma, después veréis la torre, cruzáis el puente y llegaréis hasta ella.

-A sus órdenes- agarró a Aelita de la mano y usó el súper Spring para llegar a la plataforma que Yumi les había indicado.

-¡Cuidado!, X.A.N.A. os envía dos cangrejos y un grupo de avispones- avisó Yumi.

Ulrich, viéndose rodeado por los cangrejos que no paraban de dispararles, juntó varios trozos de piedra lo suficientemente altos, como para que Aelita no pudiera salir de allí, le puso una piedra mas plana como techo y le dijo que se quedara allí esperando mientras el se ocupaba de los enemigos. Se triplicó dejando a una de sus copias con ella y se dirigió hacia los cangrejos. Ni siquiera se molestó en darles en el signo que tenían en el caparazón, directamente, al pasar por debajo de ellos, clavó sus catanas en sus vientres, causando una explosión.

La copia que protegía a Aelita acababa de ser destruida y los tres avispones disparaban a la guarida de ella, destruyendo trocitos de piedra.

Ulrich al ver la situación, corrió hasta allí cargándose a dos avispones, pero el tercero se resistía.

-Ulrich, Aelita se dirige hacia el mar digital, tienes que detenerla antes de que se caiga.

-Lo se, ahora voy- iba a ir a cogerla pero le dispararon en la espalda haciéndole perder puntos, activó nuevamente el súper Spring para coger mas velocidad y tras darle al avispón que quedaba fue hasta Aelita, deteniéndola al borde de la plataforma- Aelita ahora tienes que desactivar la torre- la cogió en brazos y cruzaron el puente.

La situó frente a la puerta dándole un suave empujoncito para que entrara dentro.

-Yumi, y tu ¿Qué tal por ahí?- preguntó apoyado contra la torre, mientras esperaba la vuelta al pasado.

-Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sois vosotros los que tenéis problemas con los monstruos.

-P-por nada, era para saber, igual se había activado otra torre y os estaban atacando.

-Pues no, pero ya que Aelita ha desactivado la torre, volvemos al pasado, ¡Ahora!- pulsó el botón y todo se cubrió de una luz blanca y muy pura.

Esta luz también rodeó a Sissi que sermoneaba a Nícolas;

-Eres un idiota, ¡has dejado escapar a esos tres demonios! Y para colmo esta mancha no sale de la ropa- caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro.

En Kadic esa mañana… Ulrich y Odd estaban en su habitación, y Ulrich antes de bajar a desayunar, arrojó su almohada contra su compañero, como venganza.

Este sobresaltado se despertó gritándole, porque según el no tenía derecho de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué me has tirado esto? ¡Soy yo el que te lo tenía que haber tirado a ti, por lo de la tarta!

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, la próxima vez elige mejor con quien ligar.

**Ya está, otro capítulo mas para la colección, la verdad es que ya lo tenía escrito y se me ha hecho mas fácil pasarlo al ordenador XD Como siempre gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, me animáis a seguir escribiendo y os lo agradezco. Por otra parte, necesito vuestra ayuda para los próximos capítulos, cada vez se me ocurren menos cosas para hacerlos interesantes, todas vuestras sugerencias serán bienvenidas!**

**AtpAb95: Me alegro que te gustara mi capítulo anterior, a mi tus fics me dejan con la boca abierta, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. La verdad es que cada vez los capítulos me salen mas largos, no se como lo hago, pero si te gustan así me alegro. A mi también me vuelven loca las partes románticas, es por eso que en mis fics aparecerán bastantes, no crees que si Ulrich y Yumi se hicieran novios en seguida, ya no tendría tanta gracia la historia?¿? a mi me da esa sensación, porque me emociona leer esos momentos que tienen, y el de antes de declararse será el mas bonito, pero después ya no hay gran cosa que hacer, por eso lo dejaré para el final jejeje. Gracias por leer todos mis fics y comentar en todos los capítulos, esperaré tu actualización con muchísimas ganas, besitosss cumpleañera! XD**

**Lyokofan: Me alegro que no te haya decepcionado, y espero que este también te guste, la pobre Sissi se lo pasa mal, pero en el fondo se lo merece por ser tan presumida jejeje. Estoy pensando en celebrar el cumpleaños de Odd en el próximo capítulo, cualquier sugerencia o idea será bienvenida! Saludosssssssssss**

**fAXOW: Me alegro de que te guste, intentaré hacer muchas escenas románticas, en este capítulo hay un poco de celos, no es gran cosa, pero a mi me hace un poco de gracia XD espero que este también te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!**


End file.
